A Different View
by boookkksss
Summary: Sophie Foster arrives in the Lost Cities. June, who has no friends, decides that she could befriend Sophie in a order to be better. She has no idea what she gets into when she is Sophie's friend. (Based in the first KOTLC book)
1. Chapter 1

A Different View

What's up! It's me, June, I know what a weird name. Parents got _that _creative. Okay here is why I am writing this. I'm an elf. I'm writing from my point of view of Sophie Foster's biggest mistakes. Haha, gotcha! I know, you're probably like, _This girl is crazy, I already know all about Sophie Foster! She's the most famous elf! _Yes, but what you didn't know is that _I _was her friend. She doesn't talk about me for this exact reason. I like to write on my own. Yes, yes I was there for almost everything. But, let's start at the very beginning, a few weeks before Sophie Foster arrived in the Lost Cities.

"_Mother! _I can't go to school today wearing this!" I exclaimed.

"Honey, it's your Level Two outfit! You have too!" my mom said. A Halcyon. I mean I'm dressed up as a bird, _and _I have to dance. This day couldn't get that much worse.

"Okay, this will last in my memories forever," My older brother, Hugh, said as he walked towards the Leapmaster.

"Hey! Get out! You don't get to see this, only for parents eyes only," As I said that time seemed to stop. My father had left us a while back. It wasn't that common in the Lost Cities, so we were considered weird. My tightly pulled back braid was tugged.

"No telekinesis! I have to leave this house," I groaned.

As I shouted Foxfire to the Leapmaster, my mom gave me a tight hug fixing my hair.

"Now, don't make a fool of yourself!" She said as I got whisked away from the light.

Since my father had left us, my mother had referred us to being perfect, not that my brother cared. He was already in the elite levels when my father had left. My uniform tomorrow was not going to have a single wrinkle. I had to stay low in order to get the judgement of _Stina. _Stina Heks was the meanest girl in the world. Nothing could beat her. If you weren't in her friend group and you got in a 5 foot radius of her, I'm pretty sure you would get the wrath of her words.

Lost in my own thoughts, I bumped into some older kids dressed as dragons, Level Fours.

"Sorry," I mumble as a quickly hurry away to where I needed to be.

When I look back, I realized that I had bumped into _Fitz Vacker _and his friend _Keefe Sencen. _I probably was never going to hear the end of it from their friends, and most of the school. The teal-eyed boy had an effect on every single girl. But, not me, I did not understand why most of the school's girls had a crush on him. He had just seemed like a perfect boy, Wonderboy. Yep, that's what I'm calling him now. When I got to the other Level Twos, I had no one else to look for, no one wanted to see me anyway. As the other Levels went I almost got lost in my thoughts again, till a boy bumped into me. _Seriously! How much was that going to happen today? _

He mumbled a "Sorry," and quickly left me in the dust. _Wow, that's never happened before. _ Someone bumps into _ME_ and quickly leaves. Maybe things would change this year.

When a few weeks of school had already passed, I started to get the hang of things, being alone, not that much could change. Then the news of a new prodigy came spread like wildfire throughout the school. The word spread fast and soon everybody was talking about the new girl. I mean everyone said it was a girl. I was excited that I maybe had a chance of getting a new friend.

The next few days passed so fast, that I barely noticed that one day Dex Dizznee was talking to a new girl, that I had never seen before. As I passed I saw that her eyes were, _am I seeing this right? _Brown.

My brain could barely believe this. I had to talk to that girl soon.

The next day, I caught her at her locker.

Looking at my feet I said, "Uh hi. I'm June,"

The girl seemed so taken back that I was talking to her.

"Uh Sophie," This conversation seemed really awkward.

"I was wondering, maybe, you would like to stop by sometime at study hall?" I asked.

"Sure," _Score! _I had just gotten my first hang out time with Sophie!

Later that afternoon, at study hall, I was working on Elementism.

"Hey, can I sit here?" a boy said.

"Ummm. Sure I guess," I replied. When I looked up I saw that is was Dex Dizznee and his friend, Sophie.

"Hey! Glad you could make it,``I said to her.

Then the worst happened, _Fitz _came over to the table. _Great, I was having a great day then he's going to show Sophie what a freak I really am._

"There you are," Fitz said,"Why didn't you sit with us at lunch?"

"Jensi invited me to sit with him, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings," Sophie replied casually.

I tried to zone in on my paper and didn't hear the rest till I saw him hand her a piece of paper. _Fitzy got a little note for Sophie! _Fitzy? Okayy, self-conscious.

"Ooh! What does it say?" I said leaning near her.

Dex looked up at me for once and I saw his pupils go large.

"What? I guess Sophie and I are friends!" I stared at Dex. From next to Dex, Sophie looked at me and smiled. So she thought that I was her friend. _Score! _

Sophie didn't tell us what it said all she did was smile, again.

Dex cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry. Do you guys know each other?" she asked, putting the note away.

At the same time Fitz said "No," and Dex said "Yes,". That had to be awkward.

"Well," Sophie said trying to fill the silence. "This is Dex,"

"Nice to meet you."

"Right," Dex snorted.

I couldn't help but smile while looking at my books.

"What?"

"Nothing apparently."

Then Fitz frowned and Dex glared. I saw Sophie watch them looking at their animosity.

"I should get started on my homework," Fitz looked at Sophie, "But I just wanted to check on you. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure,"

"Oh, and uh, nice to meet you, Deck," he said quickly as he walked away,

"It's Dex," in which it sounded like a growl.

Sophie whispered something to Dex.

"Me? 'Nice to meet you _Deck," _he spat as he intimated Fitz's voice. I chuckled underneath my breath. They continued to talk and I tried to focus on my homework. I only caught bits of Sophie's talk with Dex. _So that's why Wonderboy came over here, _I thought, _she stayed with them her first night here. _

Towards the end of the conversation I heard Dex say, ".. I saw what you did when he smiled at you. You lit up."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did. You were beaming."

Sophie seemed to think for a few seconds. "I wasn't beaming," she argued.

I saw a _big _eye roll from Dex has he said, "_Girls." _

Next thing was phys. ed. I did not want to be there. I did not like being active. _At all_. As long as I got good grades I would be fine. When Sophie entered the locker room, I stare at other people staring at her. Wishing, just wishing that I could punch them. When Sophie came out Stina talked to her and I was too far away to hear. Then I saw Marella come to her rescue, at least I hope. I went outside to the little crowd of Level Twos. I silently watched as she talked to Marella. When Sophie looked around, she didn't see me. That day we all worked on channeling. I was surprisingly good at it. I changed quickly leaving everyone in the dust. My last session was with my mentor. I had the special ability of Conjuring. Sir Rosings was my mentor. I had just recently gotten my ability. This was my second session with him. Whenever I looked at him, I just thought he had eaten some sour food. It took all of my strength not to laugh when I first see him.

"Ah, Miss Stuplings, welcome back," he said.I walked into the large room and sat down at one of the chairs.

"We are going to try to summon some things, first moving them," He pointed to a chair across the room, " Make that come to you," I stared at it, and thought of pulling it through the "void" as they would call it. I got it across the room, and I looked at Sir Rosing. He stared at me, mouth agape.

"H-How did you do that?" He asked.

"Um, I just thought of it and dragged it through the 'void' and it popped here, am I doing something wrong?" I said, wondering why he was so surprised.

"Most of, all of Conjurers, use a snap or some sort of movement to summon things to them," Sir Rosing stammered, "that means, your special June, very very special." I felt my jaw drop. I wasn't that special…

"Can you think of something else, maybe at home, that you could conjure here?" I thought of one of my books on my desk, in my room, and imagined pulling it through the void. It popped in my hands.

" You are truly extraordinary, I-" Sir Rosing was interrupted by another Mentor needing him in Universe. He rushed out and I walked out of the room, and started to walk around. I mean it's not like I could do much more. When I got interrupted by other students, I realized it was time to go home. As soon as I got home I was interrupted by my mother.

"I'm very disappointed," she said hands over her chest.

"Mother? Did I do something wrong?" I immediately started to panic.

"When did you activate an ability?" Shoot. I didn't realize that my mother had gotten a scroll.

"Uh-I-uh-" I started to panic, but held it together slowly.

"Sorry, Mother I must of forgot.I have gotten the ability of Conjuring," I held in a breath before she spoke.

"Oh, uh, Honey! That's great news, show me!" My mother seemed disappointed from the "bad" ability I got. Maybe she wanted me to be a Telepath or a Vanisher, so we could be like the Vackers. I concentrated hard pretending to do a lot of concentration. Almost breaking a sweat from scrunching my head so long, I clapped my hands very loudly. A pen appeared in my hands.

"Oh, Honey that…was really bad, because in order for you to get an A in this new session, you need to try extra hard.

I held a sigh as I said, "Okay," and walked upstairs

This was going to be a long night.

The next day passed quickly and I don't remember that much. The day after that was a little bit better. I heard the news that Sophie had blown up Lady Galvins cape. I burst out laughing. When I saw Sophie in the halls, I congratulated her on doing an amazing job in school, and said to see her later.

It was Thursday and that meant it was phys. ed. When the mentors strode into the room Sir Caton said,

"Who's ready for the Ultimate Splotching Championship?" I cheered loudly. It was with telekinesis, I thought I was pretty good. The first person I went up against looked like she was about to cry.

"Everyone on your marks, on your marks, " Sir Caton said, "Get set," I was handed a pink splotcher. I balanced with my telekinesis.

"Splotch!" The girl I was against didn't even try, she ran away crying. I moved up to the winners. I saw Sophie with the winners. And no wonder, _Wonderboy, _was in the winners too. He won every time. Everyone was getting really sick of _little Fitzy _winning.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that when I heard the words, "Splotch" I almost lost. Barely, just barely, I won. I didn't know how much longer I could take with me trailing around in thoughts like this. Sophie and I kept going up in the ranks. By the time I was full locked on it, I realized that I was in the top nine. I got distracted and I got splattered in a pink splotcher. When I looked back Sophie was in the last match. Up against _Fitz _yes, _Sophie was against Fitz Vacker_. I'm pretty sure I shouted the loudest when the mentor said "Splotch". It was like watching them get thrown back from power. _Wait! _I rubbed the pink splotch out of my eyes just in time to see both of them hit the wall. I'm pretty sure I ran to Sophie and checked her pulse. I was sooo overreacting.

"Everybody move please, we have to get her to Elwin," I ran in front of the Mentors quicker than every to the Healing Center. Channeling my energy to sprint across the courtyard to Elwin.I would not be heading back to the session until I knew that Sophie was okay. I burst in quietly and slid into a shadowy corner.

They put Sophie on the cot, along with Fitz. Elwin rushed in from his office

"What happened!?" he was taking this _very_ _calmly_.

"Elwin it was just a bad splotching match," said Sir Caron calmy.

"Okay.. out, Out! I need to treat my patients," I stayed in the shadows of the corner waiting till he actually started flashing orbs around them.

"Is Sophie okay?" I asked stepping out of the shadows.

"OH-my, my, we got a little stowaway," he replied.

"First, I am not a stowaway. This is not a boat. Second, answer my question!" I said going next to Sophie.

"She is fine if you would like to know, just hit her head a little to hard. But now I got my own question. How long were you standing there?" Elwin asked.

"I've been standing there since Sophie first came in, and a little bit longer in order to stay hidden from the Mentors," I replied, heading for the door.

"Are you a Vanisher?"

"Nope, Conjurerer,"

"You are very good at hiding Miss Stupling,"

"H-How-?"

"I know a new patient when I see one,"

As I exited the Healing Center I wondered what he meant.

When I got back to the session, no one noticed me, they seemed to think, _well this isn't Sophie Foster so, it's not anybody. _I slunk into the back of the crowd. After a few agonizing minutes, Fitz and Sophie entered the room. Keefe, Biana, Dex and Marella rushed towards them congratulating on the win for Sophie Foster.

The next day Dame Alina said that we were four weeks away from midterms. Midterms were a huge thing in my family, considering that we have to be perfect!  
Walking through the halls, I saw Dex and Marella, talking to Sophie about Prattles pin. I decided to stop by.

"You don't have any Prattles pins?" I heard Marella ask.

I stood next to them, eyes wide too. Sophie stared at her feet.

"I think Sophie should have it," Dex said placing the pin in Sophie's hand.

Marella snorted and said, "Of course you do,"

"What? She needs to start her collection,"

"Whatever you say,"

I saw Dex blush as Sophie said, "What's the number mean?"

"There's one pin for every creature on the planet-that we know of. Right now there are only one hundred and eighty-five unicorns-so that pin is super rare," I heard _a lot _of bitterness in Marella's voice as she said that.

"Hey, Soph, it's cool you started you collection!" I interrupted. Dex and Marella turned to look at me. I pretended not to notice when I muttered, "Oh no," under my breath.

"Hey, Sophie?" Biana said behind Sophie, "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure," Sophie said. Biana glanced at us,

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

As Sophie left I turned towards Dex and Marella and said, "I'm June, I met Sophie on her first day here,"

"Oh! That makes a lot more sense," said Dex.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marella," I focused on her braids, and replied, "Nice to meet you too,"

"I wonder what Biana needs Sophie for," Dex interrupted.

"I was wondering the same thing,"

"Is she going to get Sophie to switch over to the dark side?" I said teasingly. I had barely known them for five minutes and it felt like we were all best friends.

"Ooooo. I think your right!" Marella said back. We burst out laughing.

"Look Biana's done talking to her!" Dex rushed over to Sophie.

"Are you going to tell us what that was all about?" Dex said to Sophie. We were right behind him.

"She invited me to come over to school today,"

"What?" we all said.

"She said she wanted to be friends,"

"Why?" all three of us were clueless.

"She didn't say," Sophie said as she shrugged.

"Please tell me you told her to go sniff a gulon," Dex whined.

I saw Sophie look down, and I groaned.

"Aw, come on!"

"I didn't know what else to say,"

"You could of told her she's a stuck-up snob and you don't want to be her friend," Marella argued.

"Yeah! I mean come on Sophie!" I said.

"Look, I know you guys aren't going to like this, but my life would be a lot easier if Biana and I got along. If it doesn't work out, then I wasted one afternoon of my life. So what?" Sophie said.

"How do you know this isn't a trap?" Marella said, "Invited you over, then humiliate you. You could be walking into an ambush."

"I agree, Sophie this is dangerous stuff," I added.

"That's not what this is,"

"What? You think she isn't capable?" Dex asked.

"No, but she would never do it at her house. Not with Fitz there either,"

I groaned.

"Right, I forgot you and _Wonderboy _are friends," Dex said.

"You use that-" I stopped myself. That was a conversation after this one.

Sophie sighed. "Aren't you guys the teeniest bit curious what she's up too?"

I looked at Dex and Marella as they looked at me.

"I want details later," Marella said.

"And you better not leave anything out," Dex said.

"Be safe Sophie!" I added as we went our separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really know why it took so long to write this but um here it is Chapter 2 of Different Views. Please R&R!**

As I reached home, I dreaded it. My mother was probably going to yell at me to do better. I tried to go upstairs secretly to not get her out of the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing June?" my brother said popping out of the wall. He was a Phaser.

"Stop! I'm trying to get away from Mother!" I whisper-yelled.

"Oh really?" then louder he said, "Mother! I've-" I cut him off by conjuring a cloth over his mouth.

"Shut. Up," I saw his eyes go wide, then I realized why. I had conjured without movement.

"Do not tell. If you tell Mother. I will conjure you into the void forever," I whispered.

"Honey? Is everything alright?" I heard Mom make her way to the stairs. I looked at my brother with a plea in my eyes. I ran upstairs even more to hide from my mother. I heard them talking on the huge landing leading up to the floor my room was on. I only caught words like, _Phaser, food, _and _school. _I tried to melt into the shadows. After a while, I heard her go back to the kitchen. I tried to pass the rest of the night by staying in my room. My mother cared about me that much that she didn't even ask where I was.

The next Monday, I sat at the same lunch table as, Marella, Dex, Sophie, and Jensi, and get this, _Fitz, Biana, and Keefe. _Maybe things were really changing. I was so focused on chatting with Marella and Jensi that I realized, Sophie was asking Dex for something. This is the one time my great hearing came into play.

Keefe wagged his finger at Sophie, "Aw don't go get good at alchemy, Foster. Who else would we count on to destroy Lady Galvin's capes?"

"Don't worry, I don't think Sophie can ever get good at alchemy," I heard Marella say, "Do you have any idea how many things she's exploded?"

"Oh this I have to hear!" I added. Then Marella filled us all in with Sophie's weekly explosions.

The next days passed quickly because we all had to study for midterms. My mother pressured my into getting the highest scores of the levels. I was almost contemplating that I should fail all of my exams and run away. But I would never do that, I had to stay at Foxfire. No matter what.

I was walking to the Healing Center due to a 'burn'. What can I say, I had to get out of Elementism. I saw Sophie head into Dame Alina's office and I stayed outside of the door, listening. I know it was quite rude but, I needed to know if she was in _that _much trouble. I couldn't catch much. I heard that she broke various laws and needed detention till the end of midterms. I gasped, then ran away back to Elementism to avoid getting caught. My brain was wheeling in circles. _Sophie broke laws. Sophie broke laws. Sophie broke laws._

At lunch Sophie picked up her tray and Dex said,

"Where are you going?"

"I can't sit with you guys today. I have detention," Sophie answered.

"Detention?" we all repeated loudly.

"How long do you have it for?" Dex asked.

"Till the end of midterms,"

"The end of midterms!" this was getting crazier and crazier, though I already knew this.

Jensi whistled and said, "Dude. What'd you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sophie bolted away from us.

"Jeez, Sophie's got detention and she was the main character of all our lunch stories!" I said, poking my food with my silverware.

"Yeah, now we don't have a story," Marella added.

I looked at my food and tried to eat it but, I just couldn't get it off my mind that Sophie had broken _multiple _laws. I could feel the stares of Biana against my forehead as I tried to eat. I looked up to catch her eye, and we stared at each other for a little bit before looking away. Lunch has never passed so slowly. The next day was slow too because Sophie wasn't there. The next weeks passed fast as studying went. Before you knew it, I heard Dame Alina say,

"Everyone excited for midterms? Your thinking caps are in your lockers, and remember, anyone found without one for the rest of the day will be disqualified for cheating-is that clear?" She paused. "Good. Have fun with midterms," groans filled the air as she blinked away. I saw Dex drag Sophie to her locker. I went near her and wished her good luck.

That day had never been easier. Since I had practiced ever since the first day, due to my mother, and was ready for all the tests. The big floppy hats looked ridiculous on everyone. I had done everything well, at least, I thought, for the first sessions. After lunch, I had Sir Rosing. I sat down in the chair to hear him say,

"Ok I need you to summon at least 50 different things without making a noise in 20 seconds," I felt my mouth drop.

"Sir Rosing! I haven't nearly done conjuring that much in, well ever!" I protested.

"Yes. For a good grade you have to do this, and your time starts now!"

I immediately thought of school supplies. I had conjured at least 20 in 10 seconds. I was rushing. I conjured a chair, desk, pen, cup, capes, uniforms, and paper in 5 seconds. I needed 27 still in 5 seconds, and at the last moment I summoned my bed and most of the furniture in my house under 3 seconds. Everything surrounded Sir Rosing and I. I wiped away a small bead of sweat against my forehead. I looked at Sir Rosing. His mouth was agape and when I looked around I saw that I hadn't moved. Or breathed. I took a huge breath and Sir Rosing said,

"I can barely do 20 in 20 seconds," I looked around at all the stuff and made it all go back where it came from.

"Does that mean, I passed?" I said standing up.

"Hm? Oh, yes, yes. Very much," He was looking around the now empty room.

The bell rang signaling that there was only on session left. Universe. It was my worst subject by far. I feel like the teacher hated me for no apparent reason. I left Sir Rosing in the dust as I headed towards the last session. When I arrived I asked Sir Astin what I would be doing, he said charting stars. I thought that was easy enough. I did it with ease, but was pretty sure I got at least 5 wrong. Universe wasn't my best.

I ran back to the atrium to try to meet Sophie but I saw her talking to Dex so I just walked by and said hi and I bet you did a good job, then left. I left school early, only like 10 minutes early. I ran into my mother as soon as I couldn't feel the warmth again.

"How did midterms go?" She asked, hands over her chest.

"I think I did well, Mom," I replied, trying to get around her.

"Ah-ah-ah. I am your mother not, your _mom," _She said mom like it was the most disgusting word ever.

"Okay, _Mother_, I think I did very well," I almost rolled my eyes, but that would've been bad, years of being grounded.

"Now, go start studying for finals,"

I silently groaned as I walked to my room. But didn't study when I got to my room. I made all my new friends presents. For Marella, Sophie, and Biana, I made anklets. They could all wear them! The boys were harder. I decided to go with keychains. The colors I used each match their personalities. Marella was feisty, so the colors, red,orange, and yellow. Like a sunset. Biana, blue, purple, and of course, pink. Sophie, white, green, and blue. Dex was red, green, and brown. Keefe, black, red and white. Fitz was blue, green, and yellow. I was very proud of them, I also included a note inside. I haven't had to make present for anyone ever. I packed them in little bags and hoped for the best.

The next day Foxfire looked beautiful. Silver streamers around every tree, confetti and flowers around the grounds, and giant bubbles of candies above me. I started to walk away from my mother to get away and get Fitz and Keefes gift to them but stopped, I would just give it to them at lunch. _Then again, _I thought, _I'll just do that to everyone. _My mother stopped me and fixed my cape.

"How do you go out like this? It's disgustang," She said.

"Mother, I don't have any wrinkles on my uniform,"

"Yes, you do-" She pointed to wear my shirt was tucked in. A small crevice where the shirt wasn't full tucked in stook out, "Fix it," I started to quicken my pace to get away from her and plowed right into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I heard a small scoff from the person I bumped into. I looked up. _Lord Cassius. Keefe's dad. _My eyes immediately went down to the ground.

"Ah hello Lord Cassius," I heard my mother behind me.

"Lady Monatin," I looked up to see my mother making googly eyes at him. _Great_.

"And who is this young lady?" He asked staring at me.

"I'm June," I answered for my mother. I felt the cold eyes of my mother on the back of my head. I worked up most of my confidence stared him in the eye and said,

"Who are you?"

Cassius looked so taken back that I could see in his eyes he was surprised by me. Finally, I saw Keefe peek out from behind his father, he smirked at me. I smirked back.

"Lord Cassius," Cassius answered, "I'm surprised you didn't know my name,"

"Well, as you can see, I don't think that your famous," I was getting snarkier and snarkier by the second! Keefe looked out again and I saw something in his eyes, I couldn't quite place. Cassius looked taken back again. Wow, I loved this. Before he could talk again I said,

"Cya later Mister Cassy dude," and left. I walked away from my mother and Keefe's father. When I look back I saw Keefe staring at me with another smirk. I might get used to being snarky. My mother walked up next to me and grabbed my cape and pulled me into a hallway.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" My mother pushed me against a wall.

"I was just talking," I stared into her eyes.

"_Just talking_?! You were making fun of Lord Cassius!" My mother was exploding at me.

"I did not! I just said the facts!"

"No you did not! You are such a bad example to-!"

"To who Mother? Who? Dad? To show that we're better than when we left us?"

Those words seemed to slap her. Her face marked a perfect 'O'. I looked into her eyes and saw sorrow, then pain, then determination. Then what happened next surprised me.

I saw her hand come towards my face and she slapped me. Now it was my turn for my face to show a 'O'. My hand moved to my cheek.

"Did you just _slap _me?"

"Yes, yes I did. It is what you deserve for disrespecting me,"

I took a step closer to her, away from the wall. I jabbed my finger at her and said,

"Do it again, I dare you. Slap your own _daughter _again. Do it," I stared her in the eyes and saw the anger boiling behind them at the last second. I saw her hand reach up to my face yet again and stop inches before my face.

"You have disobeyed my for the last time young lady. Your going to Exillium!" She winded up her hand and slapped me yet again. This slap was echoing through the hall once it hit my face. A small yelp escaped my mouth. Tears threatened to spill. I tried to swallow them back, One lonely tear escaped. I wiped it away. I brought my hand up to my face when I heard footsteps.

"Lady Monatin! How dare you!" I looked over and saw some Mentor I've never seen stare at my mother.

"What are you talking about? My daughter and I were just having a conversation!" She put her arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Lady Monatin, I just saw and _heard_ you slap your daughter!"

"How could you say that?" My mother really was stepping up her game.

"Miss Stupling? Can you go to Dame Alina's office? Your mother and I will meet you there." The Mentor said. I nodded my head, unable to use words. The day wasn't even started yet and I already found trouble. I walked through the halls unable to remove my hand from my face. I can't believe she actually slapped me. I was walking through the halls and from the corner of my eye I saw Marella come up next to me.

"Hey June! What's up?" I kept my eyes on the ground and walked faster.

"June,-" she blocked my path, "are you ok?" That's when she noticed my hand and probably the redness of my face. She slowly removed to say,

"Is that a _handprint?_ June, did someone slap you?"

I stared at the ground, "Yes,"

"June, who?"

"My mother," I whispered.

"Your who?" I repeated the same thing.

"YOUR MOTHER?" she shouted.

"Shh! Keep it down," I finally looked up at her.

"Your mother hit you?"

"Yes, and I'll spill everything later but now a random Mentor sent me to Dame Alina's office, probably to 'talk it out', so I'll be back ok?" I left her in my dust and jogged to Dame Alina's office. I knocked on the door.

"Um? Miss- Um.-Dame Alina?" I walked in.

"Yes? Ah Miss Stupling, what brings you here today?"

"A Mentor told me to go here," I was trying to stall until the Mentor got there.

"Miss Stupling, did you do something wrong?"

"No! Not at all. In fact it was my mother,"

"Your mother? And what did she do?"

"She slapped me," I muttered.

"She what dear?"

"Slapped me, Dame Alina,"

"Your mother did that," her eyes went off of mine to my cheek," to you?"

"Yes,"

"My my, let's get that examined, I'll call Elwin in here,"  
I sat down in one of the cushy chairs and waited for Elwin. Elwin walked in calmly and sat down next to me.

"Let's take a look shall we?" I turned my cheek towards him, removing my hand from my cheek.

"Oh my, you really tripped and fell didn't you!"

"Oh no I-" I stopped talking by the look on Dame Alina's face, "Yes! I did trip quite hard!" Elwin stopped and looked at me and said,

"There's not that much I can do except maybe some numbing," He was right, it did hurt, a lot.

"That's fine! I'm really okay!"

Dame Alina looked at me once again and said,

"Okay, Elwin you are excused,"

"Be careful, Miss Stupling," and with that Elwin left and my mother entered, looking not one bit regretful. A mentor at her side.

"Hello Lady Monatin. I see that you have purposely slapped your daughter,"

"Yes I did, may I go now?" I stared at her with a look of disgust on my face.

"No you may not. June please tell us what happened,"

I began to tell the story of the past 15 minutes. The more I went on, the more I saw my mother show no more emotion. The saddest part was that my mother didn't even get a little bit of emotion when I said the part that she slapped me. I was starting to think she wasn't my mother. I didn't grow pitiful at that, in fact, I started to fake cry. I was layering it on. By then end of the story, Dame Alina was holding my hand as I cried into a tissue. I wasn't going to let my mother go easily.

"That is horrible. I'm sorry you ever had to go through that. I will talk with your mother and the Council," My mother's stare went soft for a little bit. The Council was the only thing that scared her, I mean for her life. "As for you Miss Stupling, I will tell you your grades soon enough, just without your mother, I have a feeling you'll do well," she added with a wink, "Now please leave your mother and I, and go to where you need to be," I stood up and left without much of a second glance. As soon as the door closed, I wiped my tears off and looked in a mirror. The handprint was still there on my cheek. Elwin must of known. I walked towards the Healing Center to tell him the truth. I knocked on the door walking through at the same time.

"Elwin? Uh I wanted to tell you the truth,"

"Miss Stupling? The truth about wh-oh,"

"Please I prefer you call me June. And I did not trip and fall, my mother slapped me,"

"I would presume, according to the handprint on your face, I just wouldn't know that it was from your mother. Are you okay?" My hand reached up to my cheek.

"Yes, I already told you that,"

"No, no, I meant, emotionally," I felt my mouth drop. Elwin, a _physical_ _doctor, _was asking how I was.

"I-I'm fine, I'll cya round Elwin,"

"See you, _June_,"

I left the Healing Center and realized it was almost lunch already, the bells had rung once. I headed towards the cafetiera. I found my friends already sitting there. My thinking hat was sitting in my normal spot. They were laughing and opening gifts. I saw Marella look at me and a look of pity spread across her face. Then Keefe looked at me and smirked at me, then noticed the redness on my face. His face spread into worry.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

I sat next to Marella and played with my food looking down. They all seemed so happy. I put on a brave face and looked up to see Keefe staring and me. I put my hand on my cheek and laid on in hoping it covered up the handprint, that couldn't seem to go away! I saw my hat was actually filled with presents, I looked at Marella. She grinned sheepishly. I smiled at her, at least something had gone right today. I started to open them and thank everyone and watch them open mine. I saw Biana's eyes flash with happiness and so with Marella's. I smiled and forgot to cover my cheek.

"June? Is that a handprint?" I heard from Dex.

I froze, "Um, yes?"

"Oh my- June someone slapped you?" Biana said to me.

"Ugh, yes! Ok?! I talked to Keefe's dad after I bumped into him and I made some nice comments about him. Then my mother got really mad at me and slapped me, okay? She slapped me twice if you count the first kinda small one," I finished. I didn't realize my hands were clenched. I unclenched them and looked up at my friends. They all seemed so surprised that I was mad, or that I got slapped.

"June...your mother did this?" Biana reached across the table and touched my cheek, I flinched and swatted it away.

"Yes she did. Now stop making a big deal out of it," My voice started to crack and I could feel the tears coming. I swallowed them down and tried to lighten up the conversation.

"It's fine, I finally got to say what I wanted for my mother. I mean I almost slapped her back. She was a bad mother anyway," I stared at each of them as I said that sentence. I looked at all their expressions. Biana was surprise and so was Fitz's. Marellas was pity, Dex was anger, Sophie was sadness, and Keefe, Keefe looked guilty. The same Mentor came over and asked me to go to Dame Alina's office, I said goodbye and left quickly. As I was leaving I heard one of them say,

"It was starting to bruise…,"

I raised my hand to my cheek, and it felt sore. I finally arrived at Dame Alina's office and I was not concentrating on all the words she said. All I heard was, '_Great job on your midterms, _and, _I am very sorry about your mother. _The final words I caught was

"Your going to live somewhere else, your mother will be punished,"


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, this is a long chapter, kinda, I'm on fall break so I should get more time to write and stuff. Kinda gets bloody. Sorry bout any errors I didn't see. R&R!**

"She will?"

"Yes June! She slapped you! Now I know what your thinking, she won't be punished that hard," he eyes drifted to my cheek as I sat down, "You will be moving in with your aunt. As your grandparents were unavailable at the moment," I held back an eye roll. My grandparents never wanted anything to do with my family. They said that my family was a disgust to theirs. All I did was nod my head, "but you will not live with your brother. He will live in his dorm to fill out the rest of his studies as the last elite level. You will pack your bags and move their. Only the furniture in your house will stay. You will be given a new home crystal. After school today go home, and pack your bags. Anything that is too big to carry may not go. Understand?" I nodded my head.

"Can I go now?" I felt woozy and didn't know if I could make it much farther without collapsing. Yes, I was very dramatic, wouldn't you do the same?

"Yes you may,"

I walked out and my hand immediately went to my head. The more I walked towards the LeapMaster the more I felt dizzy. My vision went blurry and I'm pretty sure I was stumbling. I stumbled into the wall and slid down it. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I tried to stop them. I cried like that for a while, don't know exactly. When I stood up and wiped my tears off my face, I walked around the corner to see someone walking around too. I almost bumped into them.

"Whoa, you good there?" I looked up and saw a dark-haired boy who looked like a Level Three.

"Yep! Fine," I walked away quickly, and I could feel the pitiful stares on the back of my head. I reached the LeapMaster and shouted my home's name. I heard footsteps coming towards me and then, a hand grab on my shoulder as I slid into the light.

"Who are you?" I turned around and saw that dark-haired boy again.

"Are you ok?"

"I told you I'm fine. Who are you?"

"I will answer my question when you answer mine. And this time don't lie to me, I see those tear stains on your cheek,"

I almost reached up to touch my cheek but instead I said,

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine, I'm Zavier. Now answer my question!"

"Fine! I'm not fine! I'm moving! My mother slapped me! I was crying and dizzy and sad and happy and confused, ok? Does that make you happy?" It all spilled out when I talked about it. He seemed so taken aback by my answer that he shuffled back a bit.

"Your mother slapped you?"

"Yes, jeez! She slapped me see?" I pointed to my cheek. Tentatively, he reached up to my cheek, I swatted it away.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Ok well, is that good enough for you to go home?"

"Nope! I'm helping you pack up your room," It was strange this random boy was asking, no telling, for his help.

"I'm a conjurer, I don't need any help,"

"How about some company? and I don't know your name,"

"I'm June and fine,"

I stalked over to my house and went in. It looked so empty, the whole place was clean, and most of the furniture moved out. I felt dizzy again and felt strong arms catch me as I felt.

" Whoa, easy there,"

"I-I-" I couldn't talk, words couldn't form in my mouth.

"You ok?"

"Fine," I regrouped my surroundings and stood up and dusted myself of. My cheeks were burning. I barely knew Zavier and he was already asking about my feelings. _Great. _I walked up to my room and saw everything was still the same. My bed still wasn't made and my stuff was strewn about. I wanted to just sit down and cry, but I had to be stronger. I looked around and conjured a suitcase and in about 5 minutes most of my clothes were packed. I looked at my desk. Zavier was sitting there looking at my books.

"Hey! Don't go through my stuff!" I walked over to him and saw it wasn't my book he was looking at. I had never seen that book.

"Did you bring this?" I asked

"No.. I have never seen this is my life. Do you know what this is?"

"No," He looked up at me, his eyes begging for... what was that? I looked back at the book and grabbed and put in my desk.

"Let's focus on that later. How about some games?"

"Whoa! I'm supposed to be comforting you as you move!"

"I need a break," I shrugged, "I guess this would help,"  
"Jeez, your sooo changed,"

I sat down as I conjured multiple games and sat down.

"Pick one any one!" I laughed as Zavier looked at me weirdly. Maybe it was good that I took a break from everything. He picked a game I loved as a child. I would play it with my brother. We started a round and it was filled with lots of laughing and smiling. It was the best I had felt in a while. Lunch was fun with Sophie and them, but Zavier really made me laugh. At one joke he had my crying from laughter. I didn't know why it was so funny. (**Imma tell it. I knew I shouldn't steal a mixer from work but it was a **_**whisk**_ **I was willing to take. lol**). Soon enough he was laughing too and I was red in the face. My room was mostly empty, having sent most of my furniture towards a dump I knew of. The room I grew up in was empty, and filled with laughter at the same time. After what seemed like our 50th round, I said,

"Ok I need to finish,"

"Aww, one more round?" Zavier whined.

"No!" I playfully slapped his arm, "I have to finish, I mean look at the time!" That's when I realized I didn't have a clock. It was gone. I stood up, looked out the window, and saw the setting sun.

"Oh my- don't you have to be home?" I pointed at the sun.

"Nah, my parents will be fine, I'll check hail to make sure,"

"Ok," he left the room digging through his satchel for his Imparter.

I looked at my desk. The last piece of furniture in my room. I walked over and pulled out a bag and filled it with my stuff. The only thing was the book that I had never seen before. I pulled it out and sat on my bed. _Should I open in? Should I not? What if it's a bomb? What if it's poison? _Too many stupid thoughts were going through my brain. I heard Zavier talking outside my room. _Why was he here? Is he faking being my friend? Is he an enemy? _An enemy? He was from Foxfire! The is the Lost Cities we're talking about. I opened the book, and it was filled with someone's writing. I quickly noticed it quickly. _Mom's_

I almost fainted right there I caught my breath and turned the page.

_Honey, I don't know when you'll need this book, but you'll need it. I do not know what happened today, but, I am here for you, _I scoffed,_ I want you to know that everything I did was for a reason. Nothing was an accident. I have always been there for you. Watching you, _Not creepy at all, _checking your grades, _that's nice, I thought, _But you are always my daughter no matter what. How far apart we are doesn't matter, I am here for you. I might have hurt you in the past. But I think you now deserve to know everything I hid from you. When you turn the page you will know everything you need to know. And you know how to reach me. Always and forever, Love You More, Mom. _I didn't know if I wanted to turn the page. Slowly, I turned the page and the memories came flooding back by a simple picture.

My mother baking me a pie, then throwing it at the wall, hearing my parents argue as I tried to rock myself to sleep, my brother running towards me trying to get me away from my parents, almost running away, and then, having friends but being broken up with them. The saddest ones were where my mom was hitting me. She slapped me and threw things at me. I had multiple bruises. Then I had my wrists strapped to my desk and I created a dent in it from where I broke it off, and then my brother getting hit when he protected him from me. My mother hiding an Imparter in my desk and me ripping it out before she could catch me and throwing it out the window. As I got older I could see myself realizing that I was being abused and trying to run away. The tear stains, I hid with my hair as I walked in for my first day of school. Seeing my brother get Washed as I hid in the closet. My mother finding me and yelling at me before my brother woke up. I cried and cried before I was Washed. My mother then told the Washer to never speak of this ever again and if he said anything that there would be consequences. The memories wouldn't stop and they filled my brain from where they used to rest. My vision cleared and I saw Zavier shaking me by my shoulders. I grabbed his arms, and held on to them. Relief flooded his eyes.

"Wh-hat happened?" I was shaking and I felt clammy.

"I heard something fall and ran in here, I saw you on the ground shaking and sweating. You've been like this for a while. After a little bit you stopped shaking, I tried to wake you for a while. You scared me. Are you ok?" I sat up rubbing my head.

"I-I think," _The book_. The thought came from the back of my mind. I looked around frantically and soon I saw the book on the ground near me.

"That book!" I grabbed it and flipped it to the picture page. It was the shape of a statue and it had a lead crown.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, it's my mother,-" "Wha-" "Sh! Let me explain, my mother would wash my memories of her hitting me and yelling at me and my father. I looked at the symbol and all of the memories hit me like a flood, ok? Everything she washed is back in my brain. This isn't the first time she has hit me this way," The bruises on my arms appeared in my memories, I rubbed my arms, "I remember almost running away and my brother protecting me till his memories got erased. Then when she-" I stood up and looked at my desk. On the very edge there was quite a big dent in the side. I rubbed it. "She trapped me to the desk till I just broke it off," Zavier looked at me with pity. I glared back. "Don't act so pitiful. She was a bad mother and I was the 'perfect' daughter. I had this type of torture everyday. She put all her anger out on me for my dad. I was the test," Then a memory came back, just a little late from the flood. I felt my hand reach for Zavier to have something to hold on too. The world tilted and I felt myself fall and I got swallowed by the memory.

_I was sitting in the basement coloring, I felt about 5 and my mother stalked in. I could see the fury in her eyes. _

"_Hello Honey! How are you?" She picked me up and squeezed me, a little too tight. _

"_Fine Mommy,"_

"_I am not your 'mommy' I am you mother," _

"_Ok," I felt her take something from her pocket and watched as she pressed it up against my face. I watched her with fear as I slid into unconsciousness._

_I woke up against something cold and I felt so, so sore. I tried to move but couldn't . I looked at my arms and saw that they were bound. I was on a cot looking thing and my mother walked in._

"_Mommy! Help me!" I screamed for her millions of times._

"_I am not your mommy, I am your mother!" She said those words with a force I had never heard before, but soon would learn to hear a lot. She took one look at me, a look of disgust, and whipped out another cloth and pressed it against my face. I fought this time, flailing my head around to get her off of me. I slid into unconsciousness yet again when she grabbed hold of my neck. When I woke up the next time I felt and saw bruises littering my body. I felt scabs forming on my legs when I saw small cuts. One very large one showed on my upper forearm. _

"_See June? That's what happens when you don't cooperate. Did you learn your lesson?" I screamed back as an answer._

"_Tsk, tsk. Let's see what happens when your awake this time eh? Maybe now you'll cooperate," She pulled out a small blade and ran it against my skin. I screamed until my throat was sore. After all of that and I still felt the blood running down my skin, I felt tiredness take over me. I fell asleep with the nightmares of my mother coming back. Everyday after that I trained and trained, preparing for her again. It never came, and slowly my mother washed my memories. Just as she erased it, I was pulled out of it._

I looked around and I was on the floor of my room, a blanket covered me and Zavier sat near to me, his chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. I slowed my breathing and sat up. Immediately he awoke and pinned me down. I punched him in the chest, then swung up my feet underneath him and pushed up on his chest. Flying off of me, I pushed off of the ground and stood in a fighting stance.

"Wh-What the?!" He was coughing and holding his chest.

"Oh my- are you ok? -I don't know how I did that- I bet I hurt you- I hurt you didn't I- here let me help you- I'm sorry- I think you'll have a bruise," the words came spilling out of me in a really fast way.

"How did you do that?" he accepted my hand up and stared at me wildly.

"I should probably explain,"

And slowly I explained the memory, he reached over and touched my arm slowly going to hold my hand. And this time I didn't fling him across the wall. I kept going and once I reached the blade part he squeezed my hand. I squeezed back. I smiled at him gratefully. Once I finished the dream I said

"Ok, now tell me. Why did you pin me down?"

He looked down. "When you fell, I caught you and tried and tried to wake you up. I knew you were alive. You just needed to be awake. After a little bit you started to shake, like in the memory. Then you started to flail. I had to pin you down till you stopped," I saw the small bruises on his arms. With my other hand I reached up and touched them, "The flailing would come and go. After a little you stopped and just fell asleep. I put a blanket on you because you were shivering. I guess I was dozing off when you woke up. I thought you were going to flail again,"

"Oh Zavier, I'm so sorry,"

"It was fine," he shrugged.

"Wait, what time is it?" I looked out the window and saw only darkness.

"Zavier! You need to go home!" I pulled him to his feet.

"I don't really. I hailed my parents and told them I was having a sleepover. It's fine. And plus I couldn't leave you alone," I blushed. _Blushed. Great, more emotions. _In my head I groaned.

"Well, what a night huh?" I tried to lighten the conversation.

"Can I ask a question?" I nodded my head, "can you show me what else you can do for your training?" I slowly nodded my head and cleared the area. I conjured a dummy, swords, throwing stars, and a bow and arrow.

"Ok ready?" I looked at him as he nodded from the other side of the room.

The first thing I did was to conjure the sword to me the slice and kick the dummy. The sword got stuck so I kicked and punched it until I could no longer see the original shape. I conjured a new one then took a few paces back. I took the throwing star and aimed and threw. It landed right in the middle of the forehead. Another two stars and the landing spots where the heart and the neck. I took the bow and arrow and aimed right in the same spots. Same as last time. I looked at Zavier once more and saw wide eyes.

"I guess training did come in hand then," I said with a small laugh.

"Woah," was the only thing he could say. I conjured everything away and sat down next to him.

"I guess your staying the night, huh?" I told him.

"Yeah," He was staring into space and I waved my hands in front of his face.

"You there?"

"What? Oh yeah," I conjured up some sleeping bags and food.

"Let's go to sleep You're probably really tired," he answered with a yawn that spread to my face. Even though I had already slept it wasn't peaceful.

I took out my hair and went to my sleeping bag. Zavier did the same.

"Z," I smirked at the nickname I had given him, "go to bed."

He grinned. "I will if you will!"

"Fine,"

I laid on my back and looked at the ceiling.

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if I hadn't met you?" I'm pretty sure Z was half asleep as he said that. I snorted at his question and said,

"I probably would be in the corner crying right now," I laughed as I said that.

"Haha, very funny," a sarcastic response was all it got and I was laughing. Soon enough Z joined my laughs. Slowly they calmed down and I heard Zavier start to softly snore. By his slow breathing I slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sun streamed through my windows and Zavier was still sleeping. I slowly got out of my cover and changed my clothes and got ready in the bathroom. When I got back to my bedroom I saw Zavier stretch and open his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head," I ruffled his hair and half smacked him as I walked past.

"Hey!" I sat down next to him after opening my curtains.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I had in awhile actually, you?"

"Fine," I answered. Then I said randomly,

"What's your special ability?"

He answered with,"Charger,"

"Whoa! That's cool!"

"Not as cool that you can conjure without moving!"

"What's the coolest thing you've done?"

"Well, I did restart my houses electricity after it went down,you?"

"Um, no need to prove that your cooler. Well I conjured 50 things without moving in 20 seconds."

"Wait- really?"

"Uh, yeah," I looked at his, and saw his eyes wide. And then we just talked. Learned more about each other and talked about our stories. I learned he was a Level Three and he had a sister. She was a little one, only about three. I stood up suddenly and said,

"Let's go outside,"  
"Um, ok then," I abruptly walked outside to find someone standing there. _Hugh. _

Right before, Z came out of the house I held up my hand and told him to stay.

"Why'd you put your hand behind you?"

"I'm waving, stupid," I walked over to him and put my hands over my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to get my stuff, jeez. Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to go to Aunt Easl's?" he walked towards the house and I stepped in front of him.

"Actually,yes, but I don't want to go, and I have something to show you,"

He followed my to my room, I guess Z hid somewhere, or light-leaped away.

"Look at this," I opened the book and pointed to the symbol. I prepared myself for him falling. He just stared at it.

"What is it?" My jaw dropped.

"Don't you know? Are you getting any flashbacks?"

"No,-"

"Oh-"  
"Sh! Let me explain-" confusion spread across my face, "I knew about this. All of it," he held a finger up to stop me, "Mom stopped Washing me after I was 13. I had to remember all of it these past few years. I remember your screaming, and your special hiding places. Mother trusted me enough. I knew you would feel my presence when I light-leaped here. Mother was very kind to me. I was perfect, and look at you," he pointed to my crazy hair and dark blue tunic, "I am here to retrieve you for Mother,"  
"Mo-Mother is gone,"

"Tsk, tsk, June, you should learn these things by now. Secretly, June, I am here to retrieve you secretly," He grabbed my arm. I grabbed his arm back and my instincts took over, I don't know exactly what I did. All I remember was throwing punches and kicks then he was flying across the room and I conjured a knife.

"Stay. Away. From. Me," that's all it took and Zavier was in my room, looking between my brother and I. I held up the knife and handed it to him. He looked utterly confused on what to do with it. I conjured a new one and conjured everything away that was left in the room. I waved my hand for Zavier to get behind me.

"Ah, so you've got little secrets of your own, huh?" my brother said and he stood up. He was gripping his stomach. That's where I landed my final kick.

"If you remember, then you should now, my 'secrets', " I fired back. I could practically feel Zavier looking at my brother with hatred.

"Again June, I meant your boyfriend here. But good observation,"

"He's not my boyfriend. You should know I've had no friends till this year, I mean your the one who suggested the idea right?" I saw my brother flinch. I hit a soft spot. I know how to carry on.

"I mean, you were so tired of having Mother wash my memories on her terms that you had to put in something," He looked hurt, so I carried on, "_Mother _was making all the plans, not you. You were sad weren't you," I cleaned my blade with my shirt, "Not only did you be a part of the experiment you were a test too. Didn't you know? Or did Mother wash those memories without telling you?"

"Stop! Stop telling me lies. Your trying to soften me. If you can use your special ability, I can use mine," and with those words he phased through a wall.

"Great," I muttered, "keep your eyes up and don't be afraid to hurt him," I put my back against Zavier and held up my knife, I put it in my pocket and conjured a throwing star.

"Stop hiding Hugh, you know how this ends,"

"It ends with me winning," came his jumbled voice then suddenly he came out of the wall and tried to kick Zavier. Zavier slashed at what was now the air.

A dark laugh came through the air as Hugh's dark voice said,

"June, you need a better sidekick,"

"I'm not her sidekick," Zavier readied his arm as he saw Hugh come back to a physical form. Zavier barely hit Hugh, but he hit him. A strangled yelp came from Hugh as he gripped his arm.

"Leave Hugh, your not welcome here,"

"Neither are you," Then I saw Hugh come at me and I chucked my throwing star at him. I saw red and Hugh fell to the ground. All I did was stare. I had just hit my brother Then my senses came to me. I walked over to him and put my foot on his chest.

"See what happens when you mess with an angry girl?" All I got for an answer was a groan. I pushed my foot deeper in his chest and kneeled down on him and removed the throwing star that was lodged in his other arm.

"Hugh, don't you understand I could of hit you right in the middle of your forehead. But I didn't. I'm giving you a chance to leave and never see me or my friends again, ok?" Another groan. I pulled out his leaping crystal. and held it up to the light and pushed him in. His last expression was not pain, it was anger.

I looked back at Zavier and he had his face scrunched in pain. I looked at where he was holding his arm and saw a liquid seep through his tunic. I ran over to him as he collapsed.

"Z?Z?! Stay with me," I ripped off his sleeve and saw a small, but deep cut. I saw the knife in his hand and it was bloody.

"Z? What happened?" I saw him look at me, "Stay with me!" I conjured and bandaids and some anti-bacteria.

"This is going to hurt just a bit," I dabbed at his cut and he flinched I held him still and and kept going. I had to look away at times. I bandaged him up and then held his head.

"Please be fine, please please," Tears started to brim my eyes. I hailed Marella and said,

"Marella? What happens when you get a cut and you have it kinda deep and you cleaned it and and bandaged it?" I hope she didn't see the tears welling in my eyes.

"I don't know what for sure, you should call an adult," and with that she hung up. _Rude. _Ok maybe I should just wait. Yep I'll just wait and change the bandages. I sat on my hunches and stared at the pale Zavier that laid before me.( **Whoa, real poetic right there) **I put him against the wall and sat next to him. I thought of Elwin's office and the medical things he had. In that second, I had some wound filler and more bandages. I unwrapped Zaviers arm and then put the salve on it, again and again. I re-wrapped the cut and I put my head against the wall. I never realized how tired that had made me. It was probably only like, 8 in the morning. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. Then Zavier's bloody arm pierced my eyes and I saw it whenever I closed my eyes again. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Blood was not my thing. I sat there for a little, my head against the wall. I got up and went to Zavier, I saw his eyes were open.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit long! But we good. I don't know if you guys are liking this story so far soooo.. Welp. Back to writing.**

"Z?" I ran over to him and he gave me a weak smile.

"Oh my god, your ok!" I almost hugged him, but stopped. Didn't want to put him in more pain.

"Yeah, yeah," a small voice came from his mouth. I smiled. Finally, I had done something right.

"_What happened to you?" _my voice came out stronger than I wanted. I knew it wasn't right for me to make him talk, but I was needy.

"I slashed at Hugh you know?" I nodded and held his other hand. My face was all worry, "I guess he had a knife of his own and he got me a little," I thought back to my knife in my pocket and touched my belt, it was gone. I muttered some colorful words and Zavier look stricken.

"Ok that is it! I'm taking you to Elwin," I mustered my strength and picked him up like a baby. He looked at my with a 'O' plastered on his face.

"Wha-"

"Shut up," I muttered. I was struggling to hold him, I even went down stairs.

"I can walk on my own June,"

"You can't,"

"Yes I ca-"

"Wanna bet?" I put him on the ground and crossed my arms over my chest. He tried to stand up and his face got really pale, and he groaned holding his arm.

"It's my arm, how can I not walk?"

"You have a loss of blood, dude," I picked him up again, and a strangled groan came from my mouth.

"You can barely hold me,"

"But that's still something," I yelled Foxfire up to the LeapMaster and stepped into the light. When we got to Foxfire, I almost dropped Zaiver. Then I said,

"Finally! Flat ground!" I conjured a wheelchair. A small sweat bead was going down my back.

"I wonder where everyone is,"

"It's break dude," I pushed Zavier really fast towards the Healing Center.

"Elwin!" Elwin rushed out of his office and immediately took charge of the situation.

"What happened?" he asked as he put a groaning Zavier on the cot.

"Uh-um- training accident. He's got slippery hands," I said.

"Uh-uh, and you did this?" He peeled back the bandage to the red cut and stared at me.

"Yeah, I freaked out so I uh, bandaged it. Not that well, obviously,"

"Actually you did not do that bad. Just a miss of some things you needed," he got some elixirs out and poured them down Zavier's throat.

"Once I get done with here, I'm going to check up on you June,"

It was a little bit before Elwin came over to me and flashed a blue orb in my face.

"Oh my, you have polluted cells! Have you been drinking bottles of Youth?" he looked at me worriedly.

"Actually the more I think about it, I haven't had one in a while, maybe since the beginning of school," Elwin rushed to his office and came out with two bottles of Youth and said,

"Drink this. I'll be sending you home with quite a lot. I want you to drink two everyday for two weeks. That will make up for the time, ok?" I nodded my head and chugged the two bottles. The liquid was familiar on my tongue.

"You'll feel better in a few days," Elwin went back over to Zavier and started to re-bandage his cut.

"Elwin, I'm going to take a walk okay?" He nodded as I left the Healing Center for some fresh air. I sat down and put my head in between my my breathing, I stood up and walked around the school. I never fully noticed how big it was. I took out my Imparter and hailed Sophie.

"Hey Soph!"

"Um, hey," Oh right she still felt bad about me.

"I was wondering if maybe sometime over break we could hang out?"

She nodded her head as she said, "Sure just call whenever your free!" and with that we started talking and I told her I had some serious stories for her when we met up, then Elwin found me and told me to come see Zavier.

"Is that Elwin?" Sophie voice came through the little square in my hand.

"Uh, yeah, that's part of my story to tell you remember? I have to go though Sophie. Thanks for talking with me," She waved and I hung up walking back to the Healing Center. When I entered the Healing Center, Zavier had bandages around his arm and he was drinking an elixir.

"Glad your feeling better," I walked over to him.

"Yeah, I guess,"  
"That's what you get when your June's friend," Elwin said as he walked over and handed Zavier another elixir. A confused look was on Zavier's face as he drank the elixir. All I did was shrug.

"Z, after this, you need to head home. You've gone through enough and you've only known me for 24 hours,``he shrugged, and then flinched. I turned to Elwin.

"When will he be able to go home?"

"Actually in around 5 minutes once the elixirs kick in," I nodded then sat down. Why did this happen? I mean after everything, I had to make friends, then get every single one hurt. Was Sophie doing to get hurt next? I mean Zavier could have a scar because of this. It would be small, but it would be there. I was not going to let this slide for Hugh. If I ever saw him again, he wouldn't leave without a scar. And my mother. Oh don't get me started. She would get the worst. I was scarred from her, literally. And that brought the thought to my brain. In the memory, She had put a deep cut on my leg and arm. I came out of my daze and saw Zavier staring at me. He was just sitting there staring at me. I waved my hand in front of me, and that brought him out of his daze. When he was looking away from me, I lifted my leggings to see a white scar. That was the one that she made when I was awake. It was actually quite big and I was surprised I had never seen it before. Then I pulled up my sleeve to see the other one on my arm. That one was big. Very big. It was faint though. I heard a small intake of breath and looked at where it came from. Zavier looked at my arm. I covered it back up and stood up.

"Time for you to go home Z," I helped him get up and walked up to the LeapMaster with him.

"Bye," he said as he yelled his home's name.

"Hey, uh, thanks for being there yesterday. You really are a great friend," I hugged him and I left him blushing.

"No need to get sappy," he didn't walk towards the light.

"Hey, I'll be fine, I'm going to my Aunt's house after this," I pushed him into the light, and his face matched a perfect 'O'. I laughed then called my Aunt's house's name. FlareFly. I stepped into the light and got whisked away.

When I could finally see my surroundings, I gasped. It was so beautiful. Surrounded by a forest a huge house sat there in a tiny clearing. It had vines on the side and it looked like the windowsills were made from tree bark. It was so breathtaking.

I stood outside the door and sighed. When I mustered my courage, I knocked.

"Yes?" an elegant voice filled my ears. The door opened and I saw the most, wild woman ever.

"I'm June, your niece, and I'm living with you now," she didn't seem taken back by my statement.

"So I've heard, and I think you'll enjoy it here. Please come in," I stepped in to the house and gasped yet again. It was so pretty and looked like it had 'nature' written all over it. Trees and flowers were everywhere.

"Your house is so beautiful,"

"I try very hard in order to keep it healthy," I walked around and put my hand across the wall.

"You can explore the house, I'll be in my office, once you find it, please choose any bedroom upstairs. Mine is on this floor, so you obviously don't choose it," and with that she walked away. I started to explore the huge house, and after what seemed like an hour I found a bedroom I liked. It had a porch overlooking the forest. The bed was a little step up from the ground. It was big and homey. I conjured my things to the bedroom and made it look more mine. I laid down on the bed and slowly closed my eyes, falling asleep.

I woke up to darkness. I looked outside and saw the moon. I guess I was skipping dinner. I walked around my room and changed different clothes. I was about to go back to my bed when I heard voices outside my door. I peeked out and saw no one there. I walked closer towards the sounds and peeked my head around the corner. I saw my aunt talking to someone. She was blocking who it was. I heard the conversation.

"Easl, you have someone living here, you have to interact," the voice argued. A woman's voice.

"Just because she's Monatin's daughter doesn't mean she's mine,"

"Yes, but anytime you were over at your sister's house you saw how she treated her daughter, like a slave,"

"Fine, I'll talk to her,"

"Easl, listen to me, Monatin neglected her daughter for her whole life. You're saying she's nothing to you and she's already gone through. Whenever we saw her in public, she was fixing her outfits and hair, but there was nothing to fix. She wanted a perfect daughter and she didn't get in. Didn't you see her cheek? Easl. Be a kind soul and take care of her,"

"Monatin was so mean, I don't ever think she was my sister. I'll try to take care of her daughter, but if she starts to act like her mother, I'm leaving her to fend for herself,"

"Oh, you don't have to take care of me," I saw walking out of the shadows.

"Jun-?"

"I will take care of myself now then, you don't have to interact with me at all. I mean I did that normally even when I was living with my mother. I understand that you think I'm like my mother, but I'm not. There's a reason I've got a bruise on my cheek. So Aunt Easl, I think I'll be fine." and with that I walked out the front door. I walked around the house and towards the forest. I don't know what laid in it, but I could fend for myself. As Aunt Easl said I could. As soon as I reached the treeline, it was like a different place. New sounds and sights filled my senses. I walked more and I reached far enough in the forest where I could see things from the fungi on the ground. Then out of pure fun, I decided to run.

I ran fast and hard. I only got out of breath a little whenever I stopped. I ran till I finally ran out of breath. I sat down breathing hard. Then I heard something break behind me. I was up in a second and I had a knife on my belt and a throwing star in each of my hands. I looked at where the sound came from and aimed there. I listened more and I heard haggard breathing. I aimed once more, and threw the star. I heard a _THUNK! _And someone drop to the ground. I ran forward knife in my hand, prepared to fight.

"Easy there Miss!" A small voice came from where my throwing star was. I walked over to it and saw a gnome getting up dusting herself off.

"It's nice to know that you can fend for yourself ," the small gnome came towards me and she was very small.

"Who are you?"

"I was in the hallway as you and Lady Zanda talked. I was in the shadows too, listening in,"

"Who was the girl Aunt Easl was talking to?"

"My mother, Auseir, she is the head gnome on these grounds. I am Sumria, next head gnome in line!" the little gnome, Sumria, cheered.

"Oh, and why were you following me?"

"I had to make sure you were safe as you ventured into the woods," she looked at the grounds.

"Is there something dangerous in these woods?"

"Yes, my mother does not talk about it. I feared it had chased you when you started to run,"

"No! I just felt the need to run, you know?"

"Yes Miss,"

"Please call me June,"

"Yes Miss June,"

"Haha, I'll let that slide. Now for the bigger question. Is there somewhere other than the house I can sleep?"

"Yes! Follow me!" She was overly excited as she went over to a tree and sang to it. It was a very beautiful melody. I almost started swaying to the soft song when the ground opened up and I follow Sumria inside.

"Now stand still and don't be afraid," Roots wrapped around me and I let out a yelp when I saw them coming for me. Sumria laughed and started to sing. The roots shot off and were going through tunnels. I may or may not of screamed in the middle when there was a big drop. Then the tunnels winded up and I was on the ground again, breathing heavily.

"Oh my-that was..._amazing!" _I loved every part of that ride. I dusted myself off and looked at my surroundings. A crowded area of trees with a hut imbedded into the trees. A small treehouse.

"Is this your home?"

"Yes indeed. My mother and some of the other gnomes live here. It's on the edge of the property. I think my mother is already come home after talking to Lady Zanda," she reached up and tugged my hand to go inside.

"Uh, Sumria? I hate to be the party pooper for the cool hut, but, um, how am I going to get inside?"

"Trust," was all she responded with. She tightened her grip on my hand and when I looked down at her I saw she was on her tippy-toes in order to hold my hand. I was kinda tall for my age but I guess she was also short. She walked up to the biggest tree near the hut. She sang a soft song. I could barely hear it and then she tugged my infront of her, so my back was facing the tree.

"What are-" Those were my last words as her small body shoved me into the tree.

I didn't see or hear anything. I felt like I was moving but I didn't feel like I was going somewhere like with the roots. I stayed like that for a little then I could see again. I was in the treehouse. It had all the furniture shaped out of wood. It all looked like the furniture _was _the treehouse.

"Sumria, this is awesome!" I knew she was in the room and I hadn't even turned around. Someone cleared their throat. I whipped around and saw Sumria standing with another gnome.

"Sumria, did you bring this girl here?" Sumria nodded, "Why?"

"I didn't want her to get hurt in the forest alone," she said.

"Am I causing something wrong by being here?" I asked.

"That's hard to say. This area where Sumria brought you is an area for the gnomes to live on this property. We don't usually allow humans to be here,"

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Mom, she could have died out there. She need a place to sleep," Sumria

argued.

"Sumria! We must see if she is trustworthy enough to go deeper than the hut,"

"Deeper?" Sumria's mom looked at me and then started to speak in another

language. I just stood there awkwardly. Sumria kept taking glances at me. I put my

hands behind my back and twiddled them. I wanted to sit down, the conversation was

taking way too long. Then they switched out of that weird language.

"Miss June, for your patience. You will stay in the hut tonight. If anything goes

wrong then you will have to leave immediately with no one to help. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think," I was kind of confused by the way she said that. Sumria's mother

then talked for once.

"Miss June, I am, obviously, Sumria's mother. You may call me Lauris. I will see

you in the morning," Lauris disappeared into the treehouse wall.

"Sumria? Is this a test?" I asked.

"Indeed Miss June. Now I will leave you alone. Goodnight," Sumria left me and I

walked around the small house with few windows. I found a comfortable area. Which

looked like a bed and laid down on it. Slowly, I fell asleep to the sound of crickets

outside.

I woke up to sun streaming through one of the windows. Sumria was standing

against the opposite wall.

"Miss June, you have proven yourself worthy. Please come with me," I stood up

tried to fix myself up to look better.

"Where are we going?"

"The real hut," she grabbed my hand and walked towards the tree. I sucked in a

breath as she pulled me into the tree. I was still and I couldn't see anything for a few

seconds. Then I gasped, I was in a cave. Glowing fungus was all over the walls,

illuminating the cave.

"This is amazing Sumria. Do you live here?"

"Yes, now let me explain as we go through the caves,"

"We have lived her since your Lady Zanda came to live here. She treats us very

well. We live in the tunnels because we do not know of what lives above us. These

tunnels stretch over lots of the property. Lady Zanda thinks all of the gnomes live in the

hut. Obviously, we don't. We live here in peace. You are the first elf to come into our

home. You will be welcome here. If you have received more trust you can come here

Anytime. I will give you a tour then you must head back to the house," she tugged me

along the caves for another hour showing me everything. I mean _everything. _She

showed me her favorite rock and fungi. I guess she was excited that I was here. She

was showing me another rock when a gnome came towards me and said to me, not in

the gnomish language,

"She has the most beautiful eyes," I wanted to look in the mirror right then.

Sumria and the other gnome continued to talk.

"Right? The gray and green in her eyes are really brought out down here," I wanted to crawl into a hole. Maybe I could find one down here.

"Do you think Lauris will let her know the song?" Song? I did not like that they acted like I wasn't there.

"Yes, soon enough," and then the gnome left.

"Miss June, you will go home, we will keep an eye on you and when you are ready we will give you the proper songs to come here. You are probably the first elf to try to get a song. If you cannot mimic the song, you can't get in," Sumria tugged me through a bunch of twist and turns when she arrived at what looked familiar.

"This will lead you home. See you around Miss June," and she pushed me into the tree, yet again. It was dark and I felt like I was moving. I closed my eyes and begged my mind not to scream. When I opened my eyes again, I was in the backyard garden of my aunt's house. I saw my balcony and the door was open. I did not want to go through the front door. I ran up to the wall and saw I could use the vines and ledges to climb up. I put on hand above the other, same with the feet and before I knew it I was right next to my balcony. I grabbed the pillars and got myself over the railing. I said a silent '_Woohoo!' _and walked in my room. I heard my Imparter ringing. I grabbed and and answered it.

"Yes-!"

"June! Jeez! Finally answered my calls!" Zavier's face popped up on my Imparter.

"Sorry, I left my Imparter in my room. What is it?"

"Oh, uh nothing really,"

"Then why'd you call?"

"Oh, I um, wanted to tell you that I'm doing better with my arm,"

"That's great!" I didn't feel as guilty now.

"How are you doing?"

"Not bad actually, I met my aunt and some gnomes,"

"Cool!"

"Well uh cya!" I waved and hung up. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad at me for hanging up on him. I walked downstairs and saw my aunt.

"Aunt Easl? I'm sorry I walked out on you. It's just I never thought anyone would compare me to my mother so I blew up. I also needed fresh air. I understand that you wouldn't want to keep me here," I looked down at the ground.

"Oh June," she wrapped me in a hug, "your mother was so strict with you I just thought you would have some traits. I knew you weren't like your mother but when you walked in, I just saw you and you looked exactly like her. I know she made you wear that awful braid everyday. She never gave you bottles of Youth. You need to embrace your beauty. I will help you embrace it," she directed me towards her room.

"Wha-"

"Sh! I'm going to beauty you up!" I felt a crease in my eyebrows form. _Beauty me_

_up?_ I began to get scared. She put me in her bathroom and sat me down in front of the mirrors.

"Today, I will to a natural look to enhance your original features. Then tomorrow I will go full out with the makeup!" I flinched. This wasn't going to be good.

**That's it! Please R&R! I think I'm getting better at writing these. I think. Goodbyeee**

**Cresent :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know why it took so long to write. Thank you so much for 100+ views! The next chapter should come out soon enough. **

My aunt had made me drink three bottles of Youth that day. I didn't feel any better than I normally would. She put what seemed like a pound of makeup on my face, did my hair, and put me in a dress. She put me in a dark magenta, almost red dress. It had single straps and it was short in the front long in the back. Flower patterns were coating the bottom. I felt ugly in it. She even put me in wedges. That was the highest I'll ever go. She made it so I wouldn't look in the mirror. At what seemed like noon she told me to close my eyes as she placed me in front of the mirror. I didn't want to open them when she said open. I wanted to keep them closed, but my curiosity got the best of me. I opened them and gasped. I looked _beautiful_. My hair was cascading over my shoulders curled at the ends. My skin looked amazing. And when I looked closer, I wasn't actually wearing that much makeup. Like my aunt had said, only to enhance my original features. Everything about me looked so much more _lovely. _I wanted to stay that way forever. But I knew when I fell asleep. I wouldn't stay that way. I sighed. I just felt amazing and I knew it wasn't that beautiful.

" Miss June! You look amazing!" I whipped around and saw Sumria and her mother.

"T-thanks," I wasn't used to getting compliments.

"I've come to speak to Lady Zanda. Sumria wanted to come to see you," Lauris left with a swish of her hair.

" Miss June? I can't believe you let your aunt do this to you," Sumria walked forward and turned me towards the mirror again.

"I can't believe I actually didn't move when she did this me," I put a hand on Sumria shoulders. I had to bend me knees to do that. I heard my Imparter ring, and I answered it.

"Yes?"

"June! You look beautiful!" Sophie's voice filled the room.

"Sophie! Hi! Oh and thanks," I blushed.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to Everglen with me and play basequest with Biana, Fitz, and Keefe?"

"I would love to! Let me just get out of this dress!" Sophie laughed as she blinked away. I started to walk towards the bathroom to change when I heard Sumria's little voice.

"Miss June? Let me choose your outfit!" Sumria rushed away from the room to get more clothes for me. I sat down on the bed playing with the threads on the bed. A few minutes later Sumria rushed in and threw clothes at me.

"Ah!" I was buried in clothes.

"You want me to choose from these outfits?"

"No! That's once outfit!" I groaned. I stalked towards the bathroom and changed. When I came out and looked in the mirror, I was still beautiful. I suppressed a sigh. The magenta tunic Sumria chose for me was almost the same color as my dress. It came down to my knees and the black leggings underneath it helped my look less formal. The tunic was a half sleeve. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Miss June! Beautiful outfit but-"

"But what? Does it not fit me right? I knew I shouldn't have worn this," I fidgeted with my buttons on the tunic.

"No! Your hair, if your going to play games, I'm going to pin it back," She took a little clip and took the front pieces of my hair and put it back.

"There! Now go meet your friends!" I called Sophie and asked where we should meet and she said HavenField. I walked up to my LeapMaster and called HavenField.

"Be safe June!" my aunt called from her office.

"I'll be home before 10 and if anything happens I'll hail you," I stepped into the light. Sophie met me outside.

"Sophie! Your home is beautiful!"

"It really is. But it's not my home,"

"Oh, sorry,"

"It's fine," She led me up to her room and I noticed how big it was.

"Whoa,"

"Yeah, it is pretty big,"

"So what has been going on?"

"June! I invited you over early! I want to hear your stories!"

"Oh! I totally forgot about that. Lots of things have been happening!" And I started on the very long story of three days. Starting with me leaving at lunch. Sophie had a range of emotions coming out of her. I didn't need to be an Empath to see some very proud emotions, like when I said I was moving she clenched her fists. Don't ask me why. When I got to the part of me laughing with Zavier she got that look on her face like, _oo-la-la!_ I rolled my eyes as she wiggled her I got to Hugh, she looked like she wanted to murder someone, or maybe Hugh. She grew pale when I talked about Z's arm. Then I got to Elwin, and she talked,

"That's when you talked to me right?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh wow, ok, continue," I went to the part with Aunt Easl, and running away, and Sumria with her mother. Finally I said about Aunt's Easl refreshing me up.

"You hadn't had Bottles of Youth for that long? You look so much more beautiful," she stopped," No! I meant you were beautiful already but like you look so much more, no, uh, you look pretty, is what I'm trying to stay," I laughed.

"But, that's all that's been going on!" I finished, "What about you?"

"Nothing compared to you!" I laughed again. A knock came from the door. A fragile looking woman stepped through the door holding a plate of _mallowmelt!_

"Hi Sophie! I thought you and your friend would like some mallowmelt?"

"Yes! That sounds delicious. Thank you Edaline," Edaline nodded her head and put the plate in front of us and said,

"I don't think we've met. I'm Edaline,"

"June," and before I could talk more I shoved a piece of mallowmelt in my mouth.

"We met at FoxFire. June was one of the first people to talk to me," Sophie said saving me from talking when I was done chewing. I nodded my head.

"That's very nice June. I think I'll see you around a bit during this break," and then she left. I swallowed my food,

"Sorry I didn't talk that much, I'm not that good with talking. Only when I want to I can talk," I said.

"That's fine June! I understand. We should head over to Everglen," I nodded my head and stood up. We light leaped over there and I held in my gaspes.

"Woah," I said.

"I know, I said that when I first came here too," I saw three people head up to the gates. The gates absorbed all the lights making me want to squint. I held it together so I wouldn't make a fool of myself. The gates opened and Biana rushed through and hugged me.

"June! I'm glad to see you!" _What?_ I bet she was faking. I hugged her back and when she pulled back she looked at me and said,

"Woah! Who are you and what have you done with June?" I blushed and said,

"My mother didn't let me drink Bottles of Youth. She drank it all herself, so I've been catching up. Then my aunt glammored me up!" She held my face inspecting it. I furrowed my brow and pulled away.

"No need to do that here Biana," Sophie added. I sent her a grateful glance.

"Ok let's play basequest!" Fitz said and Keefe rubbed his hands together.

"Two on two?" Keefe said.

"Um, Keefe, there's another person here!" Biana pointed at me. I shrunk.

"Oh, um sorry," he looked at me and squinted.

"Keefe!" Biana groaned.

"June!" he finally exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Sophie and she just shrugged. I sighed. I looked back over at Fitz and Keefe and they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked. They both muttered nothing.

"Come on guys let's play!" I grabbed Sophie and Biana's hands, laughing as we rushed off.

"We never said what teams!" Fitz's yelled after us.

"Girls vs. Boys. Your questing! Special abilities included!" I looked back and saw Keefe and Fitz exchange a look then rush off.

"Okay guys, where's our base?" Biana mentuanded a few areas and then we were running again.

"I'll guard," we chose a big tree in a kind of hidden area. I couldn't wait to play! I waited around and walked around the tree, begging my ears to hear anything was a little before heard a few groans and rushed over and saw that Sophie had Fitz and Keefe's arms.

"How come your so good at it?" Keefe groaned.

"Because girls rule!" Biana said coming out of the trees obviously out of breath. I high fived both of them. We played at least 3 more rounds after. We won every single one. When we questing, Sophie found the base somehow, Biana was the distraction, and I snuck up and got to the base. We made a pretty good team. At the last game I snuck up on Keefe who was guarding at the time, leaned against the tree and cleared my throat. The look on his face was priceless. I laughed my head off at that. We all stopped to take a break. While the boys talked about bramble, I talked with Biana about what had happened. Sophie had to relive everything. Then Sophie looked at the sun and said she had to go. That's when I decided to go home. I realized I didn't have a home crystal. I asked Sophie if I could go home with her. We left about sunrise and I saw something in Biana's eyes as I left. I walked up to HavenField'sLeapMaster waved goodbye to Sophie and got whisked away. I walked in and immediately ran to my room. I felt like I was missing something. I walked out to my balcony and looked out. I found Sumria out in the garden staring at me. I climbed down from my balcony and walked over to her.

"Sumria what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you Miss June. You mother gave you a great sense," I stopped in my tracks.

"W-What?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. My mother, before working here, worked at your house. She left before she would get abused," I flinched at that word, "She saw your mother go somewhere when she was pregnant with you and come back saying, 'My daughter will be perfect!'. My mother assumed that she was just saying that because, you know. And my mother got more information. Your mother had went somewhere and affected your embryo, to have good sense, and other things bu-"

"Um what?! What other things?" I crouched down to her level and grabbed her shoulders.

"Enhanced senses, enhanced muscles, and enhanced concentration," she counted on her fingers, "I'm sure there are more that we don't know about," I groaned. My life had just gotten almost normal for a little bit.

"Come on!' I groaned. Then I stood up and walked away.

"Miss June! What I'm about to tell you is important!" Sumria shouted.

I turned around. "What? What Sumria is so important? That I'm actually part dinosaur? What?"

"I was going to give you the gnome song,"

"Oh," Well _that _was embarrassing

"Please come with me," I followed her away from the garden and into the edge of trees. She kneeled down in the grass, I followed her lead.

"Miss June, I am going to give you 5 songs. The first will be a normal transportation song. Sing it and you will open a tunnel. Continue till the tunnel ends. The second will be if you are injured and need help. Sing it and a gnome with come to help you transport. The third will help if you need a quick escape. A hole will open up below you and who ever you need and quickly transport you away. Only works outside. The fourth will help you if you just need to get away," _Jeez, going to need that a lot, "_and yes, whenever you need to get away, just come outside and sing it. You will be welcome. The fifth one is for emergencies only! I won't explain that one because it will be barely needed," _yeah, I'll probably need it,_ "Do you understand?" I nodded me head. Then she started to sing the first song it was lovely. A hole opened up in the ground. Sumria sang it again and it collapsed. I quickly memorized it. She nodded her head. Time for me to start. I sang it and a hole appeared underneath me. Sumria clapped her hands in excitement. I did that with every single song, even the fifth one it was quite a ride.

"Miss June, congrats on being the first elf to know those songs. You may go to bed," and she sang the first song and left me standing there. I walked my way back to the balcony and climbed up. Once I got up I didn't realize how hungry I was. I walked downstairs, got food, ate, changed, got all the makeup off, and fell asleep. It was a tiring day. The break passed quickly and I either spent my time with Sophie, or Zavier, or Marella, or with Sumria. It was one of my busiest breaks ever. I added more 'me' things to my room and bonded with my aunt. The makeup looks she did on me were crazy! I was getting ready for school the next day when my aunt knocked on my door.

"Yes?"

"I know you don't have a home crystal anymore. So I thought I would give you one," she put the crystal around my neck. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Aunt Easl,"

"Please call me E," I smiled so much it hurt my cheeks. I finally felt welcome in my life. Nothing dangerous was going on, I had friends, and a family. I got a buzz in my Imparter. I answered it.

"Z?"

"I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"A nickname for you!" I snorted.

"A nickname? Right now too?"

"Sh! Let me say it!" I paused and raised my eyebrows.

"Ok here it is. Ju! Or JJ! Or JBear! Or JuJu! Or just J! Or-"

"Ok! Ok! Call me back when you have an actual nickname," I almost hung up when he said, _wait!_

"What?"

"Ok so I may or may not have hailed you too see-um- to see how your doing,"

I felt my eyes go wide. "How _I'm _doing? Shouldn't I be asking you because your the one with a giant cut on their arm!" I threw one on my hands up.

"Actually, it's all healed. Elwin said I'm all good. I want to know how your doing at your aunt's house and everything," I stared at him in shock.

"That's, that's great Z! That's amazing! I'm doing fine here. Everything for once is actually going great,"

"That's great too! Well I guess I should get going. Got to get ready for school," he almost hung up when I was the one who said _wait!_

"Z, I -uh," I took a deep breath, "Since school is starting up again, will I see you around?" he stared at me.

"Like you know, because we're different levels and we-"  
"June! Of course we'll see each other. We'll still hang out!" I held in my sigh. The relief was overwhelming. I thought we wouldn't see each other and slowly, we would drift apart. The friendship we had built was going to ruins in what I thought was going to happen. So much happened in the break, I could barely believe that it was just break and not a year.

"O-ok," that was all I could say. Zavier sent me a weird look before hanging up on me, leaving me to my thoughts. I started to continue packing my things. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize how late it was. I sat down on my bed, and cried. No reason at all. I just felt like crying and all of my emotions I didn't even know I had came out of me. That night I cried myself to sleep.

**Wow how emotional, lol. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I plan on putting more chapters up soon. Thank you so much for 100+ views! That's pretty big for me. Thank you again! Cresent :)**

The next day at school I heard Dame Alina's voice saying, "Congratulations to everyone who passed their midterms. I hope you enjoyed your six-week vacation because it's time to get serious. Anyone who got lower than an eight-five percent on their midterms needs to step it up or they will not pass their finals," I silently, almost, thanked my mom for pushing me so hard. Every single one of my grades were above a ninety-five, "Your Mentors also tell me there are one hundred nine Level Threes who haven't manifested abilities, and more than double that of Level Twos - which is unacceptable. Be prepared to be pushed hard in ability detecting from now on," I heard multiple things chorus throughout the room. Again, I thanked myself for manifesting as a Conjurer. The next weeks passed very quickly. I was walking back to my locker when Dex and Marella joined me.

"Whoa! What did they do to you?" I patted Marella's head to find it very, _very_, sweaty.

"They-" Dex was interrupted by Marella.

"They stuck us in an OVEN! An oven! Stupid Frosters," she crossed her arms over her chest. I stifled a laugh. I was so glad I manifested as a Conjurer. A small laugh escaped my lips. I slapped my hand across my mouth to prevent anything else coming from out of my mouth. Marella's stares had Dex and I burst at us laughing. We walked towards our lockers laughing when we saw Sophie. She asked them the same thing. Our talking about abilities got us into pyrokinesis. We stopped at a table and Jensi joined us.

"They have to test us for everything," Jensi said.

"That's not true. They don't test for pyrokinesis," Dex argued.

"Yeah, because that's a forbidden talent," Marella added.

Sophie's face became confused. "There are forbidden talents?"

"Only one. Mesmer and Inflictors are closely monitored, but Pyrokinetics are forbidden,"

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Too dangerous,"

"How could it be more dangerous than someone how can inflict pain?"

"Because fire's too unpredictable. No one can truly control it,"

I nodded my head and added, "I remember my mom telling me that something happened in order for the Council to forbid it, I don't remember though,"

"Plus, people died," I looked at Marella when I remembered my mother telling me about the people who died. I didn't want to tell Sophie.

"Who?" Dex asked.

I saw Marella shrug, "I don't know. I heard five people died, and that's why it's forbidden now."

"But how can they forbid something like that?" Sophie asked. "Isn't that kind of like forbidding someone to breath?" I sighed at her still-kind-of-human brain.

"Nah. Some talents happen on their own as you get older, like telepathy and empathy. Others you would never know you have if something didn't trigger them."

Sophie shook her head. "That still seems wrong. It's like their not allowed to be who they are." I patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh relax. There's only been like twelve-ever- so it's not exactly a huge problem."

"I guess," Sophie seemed to accept that she was trying to win a losing war. I kept myself busy talking to Marella once she realized Sophie had gotten lost in her own thoughts. She asked me about my session with Sir Rosing. I explained to her about how he was really weird with me and decided to give me something even he couldn't do. She said some nasty things about him. I laughed again. We had a Universe project due about stars. I was Marella's partner. We went to Siren Rock. I didn't realize how busy it was. We barely had enough room to do our work. We finished with ease somehow and the next day turned it in. As we were walking towards the LeapMaster we decided to hang out at the time. We headed to her house because she said it was her mom's good day. Days passed quickly and days turned into weeks. Sophie was being a bit distant, so together we planned to hang out soon. She said she had to go to Everglen again. I told her that she didn't have to invite me but she dragged me into the light. I groaned as I saw glittering gates in my vision. She pulled my hand and I played along by pulling back.

"Whoa, June. I didn't know you'd be here," Biana pulled me into a hug.

"I didn't know I would be either," I laughed.

"Yeah if I would of known you were coming I would've-" I cut Keefe off.

"Would've looked nicer? I mean I understand why, but no need to impress me," he smirked at me. I stuck out my tongue. We played base-quest. The first round I told them I had some homework I had to do. I didn't. I just didn't feel like playing. The second round Biana pushed me to join. Keefe was being a sore loser every single time he lost. Sophie laughed her head off when Keefe looked ready to explode. I waved goodbye and left. Sophie was acting like herself again to me and not being distant. Dex and Marella all became closer friends to me. Every once and a while I saw Zavier in the halls. A few times during lunch I caught him looking at me. All I did was smile and wave back. It was one month till finals. I was kind of freaking out. This was the first test I had that didn't include Mother pushing me till I dropped. I still studied till I dropped. I wasn't getting bad grades now. I was in Elementism when I ditched. I was walking through the halls, being careful, I saw Fitz run past with Sophie in his arms, Dex arguing at his side. I caught up with them and asked what was going on.

"Sophie took one of my elixirs and this happened," he gestured at the unconscious Sophie. She had red bumps all over her arms.

"What?! You gave Sophie a random elixir to do this?!" We were still running through the halls.

"No! It was a stress reliever. She said something about an allergy, I think. I didn't think this was going to happen!"

"Of course give Sophie an elixir and boom!" I threw my hands up. I looked at Fitz,

"So why are you here? Have something to do with Miss Trouble here?"

"What? No! I saw Dex struggling to- ``''I wasn't struggling," Dex mumbled, Fitz carried on, "He was struggling to carry Sophie. I think she was still a little a wake when I came. I was just passing by," I raised my eyebrow, though I doubt he saw it. He was concentrating on holding Sophie. I ran ahead of them just moving my legs a little faster and beat them to the Healing Center. I ran in and yelled at Elwin to get ready. I ran out again, just in time for me to open the doors for Fitz and Dex to run in. Bullhorn, Elwin's pet banshee screamed his head off. I flinched, I tried to cover my ears but resisted the urge. I saw Elwin go pale. Then I backed up, no one was going to get hurt. I tried to zone out and convince myself that Sophie was okay until Sophie barfed. She vomited all over. It landed on Fitz, a little on Dex, all over her. I pulled Dex away and did want to touch Fitz.

"Will you all please leave as I get this under control," Elwin rushed around grabbing things till his hands were full. Not one of the boys moved. I grabbed Dex's arm and Fitx's collar and dragged them out of the room. I pushed them in front of me once we were far away from the door. All they did was stare at the door. I stood in front of the door, daring them to make a move for it. The screaming inside went quiet.

"Fitz, I will go in there and get some towels and you a new tunic. If you move I will single handedly make you throw up like Sophie," that seemed to make him come out of his daze, "Dex if you try to go in there I will do the same to you. And I could do it at the same time, don't try me. Stay here and don't become idiots are argue while I'm there. Ok?" I waited for both nodded. I walked in there. The first thing I saw was Elwin bent over Sophie, Sophie stopped barfing. Then I saw Bullhorn. He was laying next to Sophie. I gasped and took a step back. Elwin saw me.

"What are you doing in here? Your supposed to be outside watching the boys,"

"Getting towels and a new tunic to clean up," I looked around for a little bit till I found some. I looked back at the pale Sophie and wished she would be okay. I put on a brave face and walked through the doors. Fitz and Dex sprang to the floor from where they were sitting. A bunch of questions came barreling at me. I held up my hand. That silenced them.

"One question at a time," I told them.

"Is she okay?" Dex's question came through.

"I-" I didn't know how to answer. Was she okay? Was she not okay? Bullhorn was _laying next to her. _

"She is fine," I lowered my hand and gave towels and a new tunic out to both of them.

"Why did the screaming stop?" Fitz asked. He must of saw my face go pale because he stormed towards the door and pushed me aside. Before he even got in a five feet radius to the door I sprang towards him. I didn't kick or punch him, all I did was take him down in a headlock. I heard a startled gasp, I looked up and saw Dex stare at me. He looked at me and the door and sprinted for it. I unlocked Fitz and did the same to Dex. Fitz was still coughing from my headlock. I unlocked Dex and dragged Dex towards the wall and sat him there. I went towards Fitz and picked up his arm and he tried to fight back with his own moves. I didn't flinch. I twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him towards the wall.

"Got it all out now?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt something sticky. I looked down and saw some of Sophie's throw up. I groaned.

"Great! Look! I was all clean!" I wiped it off and wiped it on the wall.

"H-how did you take out both of us and not be out of breath?" Dex asked clutching his throat.

"I've got my secrets. Now you see I can take both of you out. I didn't even throw a single punch. I could've of though. The screaming stopped because Bullhorn stopped screaming, boom. There's your answer," I went in front of the door again. I heard someone get up behind me. I whipped around and saw Fitz start to clean himself up more.

"I've never seen someone take me out with such efficiency. Your not even bruised. Were you trained?" I looked at Dex as I answered because Fitz was changing his shirt.

"I said I have my secrets," it was quiet again. I didn't know how long I stood there while Dex sat. I'm pretty sure Dex was crying. All Fitz did was pace.

"Jeez! Will you stop pacing! Your going to pass out!" I groaned.

"It helps me think and destress," Fitz's only answer.

"Well 'destress' and 'think' while sitting down. It's giving me a headache watching you go back and forth," I rolled my eyes. After a little he sat down again, only this time he was bouncing his leg. Dex looked dead inside. A little bit more time passed till Elwin yelled at us through the door that we could come in. Dex rushed in and Fitz stood up to follow him. I walked in quietly and stood a little away from them.

"I'm so sorry, Sophie. I had no idea you'd react like that. I'd never-"

"It's okay Dex," she interrupted Dex," It wasn't your fault. And I'm fine now. See?" She gestured to her red bump free arm. I looked at Dex for his answer. He let out a long breath.

"You're really okay?" I rolled my eyes. I could see right through him. Dex had a crush on Sophie.

"Yeah. Just humiliated," She looked at Fitz, "I am so sorry, Fitz. I can't believe I-" This time Sophie was interrupted. Fitz held up his hand and smiled at her. It melted her.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't nearly as bad as the time Alvar's pet raptor peed all over me. Now _that_ was disgustang," Sophie seemed to think for a little.

"Still. I'm sorry," Now I could see through Sophie. Sophie had a crush on Fitz. Dex was right!

"You don't need to be. I'm just glad you're okay and I was there to help," That was a mistake. I could see Dex's anger from here.

"I didn't need your help,"

"Please, you never would have made it without me," Great I held them back as long as I could. There was nothing I could do other than hold up my hand. They would keep going though, maybe.

"I would too!" Dex looked at Sophie with a plea.

"I…..don't remember," I agreed with Fitz. She barely made it _with_ Fitz and the thought of only Dex carrying her scared me. A scowl appeared on Dex's face. I stepped up in between them to silence any other arguing. Sophie looked at me surprised at me. It's like she didn't notice me. Or because I stopped the arguing of Fitz and Dex.

"Has that ever happened to you before?" Fitz tried to change the subject.

"Only once- when I was nine,"

"Had you had any limbium when it happened?" Elwin interjected.

"I'd never heard of it before Dex told me about it. Humans don't have stuff like that," I felt confusion spread through my face.

"Then what caused it last time?" I asked.

"The doctors ran a bunch of tests, but they never figured it out. So they injected me with a bunch of medicines and steroids and told me to be more careful," I saw Sophie shiver. I wanted to walk over to her bed and hug her. Humans were awful creatures and I wouldn't want to live with them at all! Elwin stroked his chin, which had no hairs on it.

"I honestly can't do much better. The best I can say is to stay away from limbium and wear this all the time," he handed her a black bottle of liquid hanging from a cord, " If anything happens again, drink that immediately and find me,"

"I will," she put the bottle around her neck, "Can I go back to PE now?" I scoffed at her question just as Elwin said,

"Are you crazy? I'm taking you home to rest- don't even think about arguing," She slid out of her bed and wobbled and Fitzter caught her. I could see the blush in her cheeks from a mile away. I rolled my eyes again. Sophie said thanks.

"You shouldn't be on your feet yet," Elwin helped Sophie by wrapping her arm around his shoulders, "You guys should get to session. Well, Fitz might want to hit the showers first," I tried to hold in my laugh, it came out as a little chuckle.

"I'm so sorry," Sophie's whisper was so quiet.

"Forget it okay?" Fitz smiled again, melting her again.

"I will if you will,"

"Deal," Right before Elwin stepped into the light I whispered to Sophie,

"I need to tell you about what happened okay?" she nodded and Elwin stepped into the light. The boys stared at me.

"Stop staring. Fitz hit the showers, you stink," Fitz's face twisted into an unreadable expression. I heard Dex try to cover his snicker with a cough. I walked around the boys and exited the Healing Center. I heard the door open behind me and fast footsteps catch up with me. I looked to my side and saw Dex. I looked behind me just as Fitz left the Healing Center. Fitz caught up with me and Dex.

"So?" Dex asked.

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell us what you said to Sophie?" Dex nudged me with his shoulder.I noticed that I was taller than him by a few inches. Since we were still walking down the hall, it was hard to fully see how much taller I was.

"Why would I?"

"Because we're Sophie's friends," Fitz answered for him. I looked at him my eyebrow raised. I got an idea.

"Yes! Of course Fitzy Poo! I will answer anything for you!" My voice was an octave higher. I pulled my hands together and batted my eyes at him. He looked at me eyes wide. Fitz was only taller than me by a little amount height. I was kind of tall for my Level. Not that much.

"Dude," I elbowed him, "I'm joking, chill out," my voice back to it's normal octave, "I'm not telling _you _or, " I looked back at Dex, "_you_,". The both looked forward. We started to pass our normal halls and Fitz waved a small hand and walked towards the showers.

"Dude! Did you see his face!" I laughed.

"I bet girls treat him that way all of the time," Dex mumbled. I elbowed him.

"Cheer up. I mean he got barfed on! By Sophie! You gotta admit that was pretty cool,"

"Yeah, I guess," he spoke a little louder this time. We each found our different sessions and left. I went back to my Elementism and snuck in.

"Miss Stupling! There you are! Where did you go?" Sir Conley said.

"I've been here all along! Did you not see me?" I put a confused face on. Acting was really coming in handy. Sir Conley was about to argue when he shook his head and we got back to the session. It ended quickly and I soon went home. Without Sophie there days passed quickly and I talked to Marella and Dex at lunch only to be met with questions. _'Where's Sophie?' 'Were you trained?' 'Can you teach me some of your moves?'_ The last question came from Dex. I told him no until he got his scrawny arms more muscle. I had more than him. And that was saying a lot. I heard someone snicker and I took a glance at where it came from. Keefe was trying to look inconspicuous while playing with his food. I smirked at him and went back to the conversation with Marella and Dex. Fitz, Biana, and Keefe were busy with their conversation but Keefe was not really part of it. Sophie came back after two days it seemed like. She didn't talk much but the liveliness was back at the table. Dex kept asking and I kept the same answer. One day we were heading towards the cafeteria when Sophie said something to Fitz. I saw his eyebrows raise to the top of his forehead. She motioned him to follow her and he did. Dex started at her and I stared at her too. A secret conversation with _Fitzer_. Something was up. I grabbed Dex's arm and dragged him towards the cafeteria where Keefe, Biana, and Marella were waiting for us.

"No Foster?" Keefe asked.

"No. Am I not enough Keefe?" I joked. He held up his hands in defense.

"Where is Fitz?" Biana asked.

"Take a guess," Dex went to the end of the table and sulked.

"Why is he all grumpy?" Keefe gestured his fork at Dex.

"Sophie and Fitzer decided to have a secret conversation. And who was staring daggers at her skull?" I nodded my head at Dex, "Mister Dex here had to be dragged back by me. And that's not a good thing,"

"Yeah, I saw, remind me not to get dragged to lunch by you, and you call Fitzer that name too?"

"Uh, yeah! You should've seen him when I called him Fitzy poo!" Marella had been quiet since I got there. I recalled the story about Sophie barfing and walking back towards the session. I left out the limbium because Dex was already sulking about Fitz. Keefe was having a party with this. Biana looked ready to pummel me with high fives and punches at the same time. I got Marella to join in the conversation. Towards the end I finally got Dex to join in though he wasn't fully into the conversation. The rest of the day passed quickly and no one talked about the Fitz and Sophie conversation when Fitz joined us for study hall. Sophie was nowhere to be seen and I was scared he did something to her. If he did, my foot would be right up his as-.

"Ready to go June?" Marella interrupted my thoughts and I realized school was over and I had been staring at the same two pages for fifteen minutes.

"Do you think we can hang?" Marella asked as we were walking towards the LeapMaster.

"Ugh! I wish! I have so much homework. Maybe later," I waved a quick goodbye and walked into the light. When I could see my surroundings and the warmth faded. I looked at my nexus. It was almost half-way through. I sighed. I thought my concentration was strong enough. I walked up to the kitchen and I saw someone sitting at the table eating purple goop. Sophie said it tasted like something called 'pasta' from the humans. I walked closer on edge and saw Zavier look up from his goop and smile. I put my books down and smiled and I walked over and hugged him.

"Glad to see you too," Zavier said.

Sumria walked in and clapped her hands loudly, breaking us apart. We were both blushing.

"I've got news!"

**Oooooo! Sumria's got news? What could it be? Ask anything in reviews or suggestions! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so so so so so much for over 200 views. I really appreciate it. This chapter took a bit longer because of school sorry.**

**Cary Swirls- I think the spacing is because I tab it whenever I do dialogue. I'll try to work on it it's a habit tho :/. **

**I should get back to a normal schedule soon though. **

**And because I never fully explained it: This is about June, who is in the books and all of these are based on the book timeline, so it will have dialogue from the books. I will write new stories for each book. Which means this story is almost done! But the next one will come out soon. I'm sooo excited for legacy! OKAY back to the story, sorry.**

"What is it?" I asked.

"So June we know how close you are with this boy," she pointed towards Zavier, "So we decided to take him on a tour of the forest! Since you are already so familiar with it," I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. If Sumria let Zavier in on the songs I wasn't going to be that happy. It's not like I wouldn't be happy for him but, I didn't think she would trust Zavier from only knowing me. That could go wrong in multiple ways. I glanced at Zavier and he looked at me. All I did was shrug.

"Sumria! Wait! Let me change out of this uniform," I ran upstairs and quickly changed. Before heading out I glanced at myself in the mirror. Man, those Bottles of Youth were really working. I ran out of my room and saw Zavier and Sumria waiting for me at the front door. Sumria walked out of the door and Zavier and I followed. He looked at me again with a questioning look. I shrugged again.

"Ready?" Sumria asked before she stomped her foot and a giant hole opened underneath us. I yelped. She last thing I saw was Zavier reach his arms out and Sumria smile a big toothy grin. We dropped so much, I couldn't see a thing. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. I didn't know if I was still next to Zavier till I heard a high pitched -very-much-like-Zavier scream. I laughed at that. I heard barely over the wind Zavier yell,

"June? Is that you?" I summoned up my strength to yell and said back,

"Yeah!" I was about to say something when Zavier yelled,

"Look out!" I looked below me and saw a sponge. We landed on it and an _oof_ escaped my body. It was like the sponge in Atlantis, but a bit harder. I flopped off the sponge from hitting it so hard and felt a pain in my side. I grabbed my side. I would definitely have a bruise there, or something worse. I looked around me. Dark vast walls were all around me and my vision was sort of coming into focus. I struggled to stand,still holding my side. I saw Zavier struggling to stand up but not holding anything like I was. I walked over to him, trying to hide the small limp I had from just twisting my ankle.

"You all right?" I held a hand out to him.

"Yeah, you?" He took my hand and stood up.

"Fine. I wasn't expecting that. Where are we?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," I walked towards the wall, when I hit some uneven I tripped a little. A hand reached out for mine. I took Zavier's hand and used to regain my balance. I continued to walk towards the walls. I reached my hand out towards it and when I touched I was surprised it was cold. Purely cold. I felt around the wall and I realized it was dirt.

"It's dirt of course, but why did Sumria bring us down here?" I pulled away from the wall and Zavier went to touch the walls. I could see he was struggling to see a little. I grabbed his arm and put it on the wall. I looked away and from the corner of my eye I saw something move on the wall. I whipped my head back towards Zavier's hand. I squinted my eyes, begging them to focus in on the moving thing. It was moving more and Zavier couldn't see it. It was sort of slithering. I looked closer, it wasn't a snake.

"Hey, Z, wat-" the moving whipped out and grabbed my waist. I yelped and my arms found something to hold on to. Zavier. _Great_. The moving object tightened its grip on my waist and tried to drag me into the wall. I held Zavier tighter. I felt him wrap his arms around mine and try to drag me away from the wall. The thing was tightening its grip more and more and it made it hard to breath. Soon, my feet were off the ground and I was in between a tug of war. The more I resisted, I felt it tighten. I gritted my teeth when I went tighter. It was squeezing my injured side, well all of my sides to be correct. It hurt so bad, I could barely hold on to Zavier. It went tighter and tighter. Zavier was using all of his strength to try to pull me. Zavier's grip slipped and I was sucked half-way into the wall. I sucked in a breath as the dirt fell against my chest. My legs were in the wall, the only holding me from going in was Z. I looked backwards at the wall. For once, I was actually scared. I was being sucked into a dirt wall that was suffocating me, and I had no idea what it held in store for me. I looked back at Z, and I felt my face radiating fear. Determination grew on Z's face, but I could see that his was getting weaker. I felt like I was getting weaker. The thing had wrapped itself around my chest. It was going up my arms. I looked at Z and I said,

"Let me go," I said it with determination. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Z, it's fine, let me go. It will take you too," he didn't let go. The thing wrenched my hands from his and the last thing I saw was Zavier fall backwards and my arms went out for him. The dirt cascaded around me and I had to close my eyes. I felt something pull me through different tunnels and then suddenly it plopped me down. I stood up and looked around. Sumria was standing in front of me and ran and hugged me. I flinched at my side,

"Good job!" she said. I pushed her away.

"What?!"

"I know that it was kinda scary, but you risked yourself for a friend. Which is a very good trait in you, June," I stared at her in, I don't even know. I didn't know what to say.

"June, that wasn't a tour that was a test, to see what you would do. Not only did you 'sacrifice' yourself to save that boy, you immediately took charge of the situation. That boy should be here soon enough. I hope you didn't get hurt in there," the she turned around and faced the ground. I guess she was waiting for Z to pop out. I looked around. This was a clearing near the treehouse.

"I'm surprised you didn't call the roots to help you," she said not looking at me.

"Well before I knew what was happening, I was in between a tug of war," When she wasn't looking I lifted my tunic a little to see the damage of falling and getting pulled by the roots. It was red, very red, and on my left side I had a bruise starting to form but I think I something wrong on the inside of me. I looked at my foot and nothing looked wrong so I just think I rolled it.

"Did you get hurt?" I guess Sumria did see me inspecting my wounds. I slowly nodded my head, not knowing if I should be scared that she was going to help me.

"Oh June! You should've told me!" she waddled over to me and asked me a bunch of questions. I summoned her some bandages but she told me there was no use. The more she inspected my side the more scratches I found from the bushes. I got a little woozy and she made me sit down against a tree. I leaned against the tree and flinched every single time she touched my side. She told me what I needed to conjure and where it was. I conjured a plant, blue sludge, and bandages towards the end. She put the leaves on my side and sang a soft song and I winced as the plant set into my skin. She spread the cold sludge against all of my lower chest. I closed my eyes and scrunched the shirt I was holding up in my hands. It was cold and the more it sat on my skin the more it burned. I bit my lip and balled up my hands to keep myself calm from doing anything. Sumria began to bandage my chest to keep everything in place. I was closing my eyes when I heard a thud. I peeked them open a little to see what had made that noise. A few feet away Zavier sat there rubbing dirt out of his eyes. Once he had them open he looked around wildly till his eyes found mine.

He rushed over, "What happened?" Sumria looked at me. I really hadn't told her what happened.

"Well," I let out a shaky laugh, "so when we landed on the sponge, I fell off of it and landed on my side. I think I did something to it. Then when I stood up I think I did something to my foot," Sumria shoot a look at me, "I don't think I hurt it that bad. I think I just rolled it. Then when the roots were wrapping around me I think they went a little tight," I nodded my head at the red near the edge of the bandage, "Then I got scraped up while being dragged through a tunnel, feet first," I took one of my hands and pushed up my sleeves and showed small scratches.

"June! You didn't tell any of this!" She continued wrapping my chest as muttering some stuff that I couldn't understand. "Did you get hurt?" She looked at Zavier. He nodded his head no. "Good. I can't have anymore injuries. June, you might need to see that doctor of yours about your inside pain," I nodded my head, "That's all I can do. But, I think your good to go," I tried to get up and groaned and clutched my side. I sank down to the ground.

"Woah, easy there," Zavier held his hands out, afraid I would fall, from sitting down.

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. I pulled myself to my feet and clenched my teeth more and used the tree as a thing to hold onto.

"June, your not fine," Zavier held out his hand.

"Yes, I am. That stupid sludge is making it hard. Sumria, would you get some _nicer_ roots to carry us back to the house?" She shook her head.

"June you need to rest. And the roots aren't that nice, you could get even more hurt,"

"Fine, I'll do it myself," I opened my mouth and Sumria jumped up and slammed a hand on my mouth.

"NO! June, you are light leaping to Foxfire to get your chest checked out. Now, I will try to get 'nice' roots, but if the ride suddenly stops, you'll have to walk," I set her down and saw the hole open up next to the tree. I stumbled towards it and Zavier came up behind me and put a hand on my arm. I looked at him.

"Let me help you," he said quietly. I narrowed my eyes at him and did a small nod of my head. He took one of arms and wrapped it around his shoulders. We walked into the tunnel and when I looked back I saw Sumria look at me with worry, then close the tunnel. We stayed in silence and the dark for a while.I shrugged my arm off of Zavier's shoulder and felt him reach out for vision came into focus, finally. I swatted his hand away and just stood there. Then I heard the roots come for us. The roots wrapped around my waist and Zavier and slowly pulled us through the tunnels. Zavier was ahead of me and he kept looking back at me. Every time I stuck my tongue out roots were going faster every second. I was hitting my arms on scraggy branches as I went by so I had to tuck them into my chest. During the ride, a large branch stuck out and Zavier didn't see it, of course, so I heard him get hit with it with an _oof_. Then it hit me, it hit me right in the ribs. I shouted _'OW' _and gripped my side. Zavier immediately looked back at me. I tried to look at him with a smile, I didn't. I swear, my eyes were big, my mouth open, and pain wrinkles on my forehead. The ride came to a stop suddenly, and I got whiplash and lunged forward. I barely caught myself as the roots shrank back into the tunnel. Then I heard it. Something was coming through the tunnels. I looked back at the tunnel and listened more. It was crashing through the tunnels, no, the tunnels _were_ collapsing.

"Z," I tapped him without looking, he didn't turn, "Z!" he whipped around, "We need to go!"

"Wha-"

"Now!" I shoved him towards the open tunnel. He was going to slow, so I pushed in front of him and pulled his hand. He stopped, making me stop too.

"Z! We need to go!"

"I don't see or hear anything," _Crap._ I had enhanced senses. I searched for an answer.

"Z, I'll tell you later why I know this, ok? Sumria stopped singing, so the tunnels are collapsing back to their original state. We need to leave!" I tried to pull him forward and succeeded for a little but he dug his feet into the ground and yanked me backwards.

"What? Do you hear yourself June? Sumria would never stop singing with us in the tunnel," he was stopped by the rumbling in the tunnel. This time I was sure he heard it. His face turned pale as he looked down the tunnel and saw the tsunami of dirt heading our way. I pulled his hand and this time, he obeyed. The tunnel opening was about 100 feet away and very steep. I pulled him along and he caught up with me and didn't let go of my hand. I took the chance of looking back. The dirt was way closer than I thought it was going to be. I put some extra energy into my legs, not even needing concentration and pulled Z along again. Z seemed to stumble as I pulled him along. The roaring sound of the dirt got closer and closer. I began to feel specks of dirt on my ankles. The end of the tunnel was so close. To make it in time, I pushed Zavier ahead of me and dived out of the tunnel. Rolling away as the tunnel disappeared back into the ground. A sharp pain filled my side as I hurt it again. I groaned and clutched my side as Zavier rushed over and kneeled next to me.

"Are you okay?" I my mouth went into a tight, thin, line, "I'll take that as a no. Hang in there, your so close to Elwin," He looked up and a look of worry spread across his face. I looked around me we were nowhere near the house. _Wonderful_. I sat up slid back so I had my back against a tree. Zavier looked around worriedly.

"Z, don't look so worried, you'll get a wrinkle forever in your forehead," I was so surprised on how much energy that took. His vision whipped back towards me. The pain in my side increasingly grew.

"Ok, I am going to walk around a little but I won't go too far. Stay here," He stood up and walked away. When I thought to myself. _I never made any promises. _I took a deep breath and put all of my strength to stand up. The pain was unbearable. I held my hand out for the tree, but I was so dizzy I totally missed the tree and fell to the ground. I scraped my hands, forearms, and knees. I sucked in a deep breath. I stood up again and actually leaned against the tree. _Phew_. I looked around, actually seeing things clearly for once. It was true, we were lost. I heard a branch break to the left of me and I tried to go into a fighting stance, and realized I was exactly in the best position to fight someone. I tried to put on a brave face. The person who walked out of the trees, was Zavier.

He held up his hands, "Woah, easy there. Your supposed to be resting," I shrugged my shoulders, which made me flinch.

"You don't need to walk around to see where to go," a look of confusion flashed on his face, "The tunnel was heading this way," I pointed towards a less crowded area of trees, "so the house must be that way,"

"Wow, smart. I guess we should get walking," He turned towards the trees and started to walk. I got my strength back again and pushed off the tree to start walking in the direction. I was up for about five seconds before the pain took over in my side causing me to crumple to the ground. Zavier looked back and saw me on the ground. He rushed over and supported my head with his hands.

"Are you okay?" That seemed to be his most popular saying now. The pain in my side seemed to be growing. _Why did my side hurt so bad?_ My vision dimmed and fought for my consciousness. Soon I began to lose my consciousness. The last thing I saw was Zavier and not feeling the ground against my back.

I began to blink in and out of consciousness. One time I woke up and I was in Zavier's arms. We were walking through the forest. I looked up at him and his eyes glanced down to meet mine. A small smile showed up on his face before I felt my mind be dragged under again. The next time I woke up I could see trimmed bushes and a house coming into view. Zavier was still holding me/ The sun was setting and I was starting to get cold. But the thing is I usually didn't get cold. I shivered and pulled myself into a ball. I felt numb in my side till then, sharp pain in my side made me pass out again.

"Will she be okay?" The voice split through my once peaceful mind.

"Yes, she just needs rest and some medicines," there were two voices now. I opened my eyes and I had to squint from the overwhelming light.

"Ah, she's awake," I focused my vision on someone and as they came closer I saw it was Elwin. My eyes widened then immediately shrunk back because of the light.

"It's okay to squint, your eyes will adjust to the light. How are you feeling?"

I thought talking would take so much strength but it really didn't. I answered with,"Fine. What happened after I passed out?"  
Zavier took a step closer to me, "Well, I carried you through the forest, the way you said to walk, and once you woke up looked around then passed out again. I arrived at the house around sunset. Then I lightleaped you here to Elwin. We've only been here for 30 minutes," I stared at him. Sunset!? He must of been carrying me for a really long time. He did look a little sweaty.

"You'll have to take some elixirs because you broke three ribs and got lots of scratches," Elwin jumped in.

"Why did it hurt so bad?" I asked.

"Because roots are not meant to be seatbelts, especially when you were already hurt. If you hadn't almost been crushed by dirt you would have healed fine because of you gnomes medication but you just hurt it more and more. It will get better really soon. For some odd reason you are healing much faster than a normal elf would," I tried to keep my expression neutral. Elwin walked towards his office muttering. All I heard was, "unless, that gnome did something," I felt a sigh of relief coming but I held it back. I didn't really want anyone to know I was like a lab experiment. Zavier walked towards my cot and touched my bandaged arm trailing up to my scar. stared at his hand wondering whether I should slap him or just let his hand be there.

"I thought you were in another memory," he whispered. "When I passed out?" I asked.

"No, well yes, the second time. Your head lolled back and you went limp in my arms. The first time you just closed your eyes and went stiff," I looked up at him.

"Oh," was all I could say. I was putting Z through so much and I had barely known him. His hand trailed down my arm to my hand. He touched the bandage on my palms so light I couldn't feel his touch. Then he held my hand. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. That was the first time he had purposely held my hand. All the other times was out of desperation or pity. I didn't know if this was out of pity too. Elwin walked back to my cot making Z let go of my hand.

"Here, just drink these and you'll be good to go home," he held out five elixirs. I chugged about two before I reached one that smelt so bad and was chunky. I swallowed and chugged the elixir. Finishing my elixir, I whipped my legs out of bed and stood up. _Not a good idea_. I felt the blood rush to my head and I reached out for something to hold on to. Zavier wrapped my arm over his shoulders.

"Take her home," Elwin directed Zavier.

"June, please try to stay safe," Elwin took my home crystal from around my neck and made a path. I thanked him and walked into the light. Zavier walked me to my room without my aunt even noticing. I laid down on my bed.

"I-" he started. "Stop. It's okay I'm fine. I'll live to see another day! Okay?" I waited for him to nod, "Chill out. Like Elwin said, I'm already healing faster," Zavier opened his mouth to ask and I stopped him, "Let me get my rest, I'll see you tomorrow at school," and with that he left. My hearing told me he didn't leave the house fully. He was standing outside my door. I was too tired to make him go away and so I fell into a deep, and non-painful sleep.

**June always gets hurt. But whatever. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up and heard someone in the bathroom. I was about to whip myself out of bed, when I realized, I couldn't. I was bedridden from injuries. I hid my half of my face in the covers. I felt completly useless. The bathroom door opened and there was my aunt. I sighed out of relief.

"Oh! You're awake! It's almost 12 a.m You slept in quite a bit," I felt my jaw drop. I had been sleeping for only 6 hours.

"Wha-?"

"Sh, I bet your hungry. All that medicine took a lot of you," She snapped her fingers and a gnome came bustling in with some blue food. I tried to sit up and I winced. That was not a nice feeling. My aunt walked over and helped put some pillows behind my back. She held the bowl out for me and I gladly took it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "Sore," was the only thing I said before shoving the food into my mouth. After about 5 minutes of eating I said, "I'm tired," I was so surprised that every little thing took a lot of energy. My aunt helped me get comfortable again and I thanked her and as she left I whispered a small, "Thank you," I'm pretty sure there was a smile on her face as she left.

The next day I woke up to someone shaking me. I tried to push them back but they just came back stronger. I opened my eyes to see my aunt shaking me. "Wake up. It's school time," I groaned. "Why?" "I know your injured but you still have to do since it's not that bad." I sweeped the covers off of my legs and stumbled to my closet to get ready.

I arrived at school not hurting as much as I thought I would. I had arrived a little early so I sought out through the small crowd to find Marella. I pushed my way through the crowd towards her. I couldn't wait to say yesterday was so exciting.

"Hey!" I waved at her trying to get her attention, she wasn't looking towards me. I rushed forwards.

"Marella!" She finally looked at me, "Oh hi!" I looked where she was looking at and Dex was heading our way. Once he finally got to our group I said, "I have got a great story!" As we headed towards the lockers I told them my daring adventure that lasted around 2 hours, not including healing time. As we got closer, I heard a bang and I looked forward. I saw Jensi talking to Sophie and man did she look pissed. Jensi backed away and told us, "Watch out," I took a step towards Sophie and she slammed her locker and stalked off without even looking in our direction.

"Jeez. She's in a mood," I looked back at Marella and Dex. They both were shocked. I waved my hands in front of their faces and told them, "Like Jensi said, watch out but still be kind and don't ignore her. She must be going through something at the time," and with that I walked away to my locker, which was nearby but on the other side of the wall. All throughout my sessions I couldn't focus. Right before lunch I went over towards the Healing Center. I walked in and Elwin walked right out of his office.

"Ah, June, what are you doing here?"

"Just want a checkup," He glanced at me and said, "And?" I glanced down, "And a way out of my session," he smiled at that and flashed orbs around my cuts and side. He rewrapped the bandages and made me drink more elixirs.

"Looks like your on the right track for healing. You are actually much faster at healing. I wonder why. Did that gnome do anything special?" I tensed up.

"Uh...no. She didn't do anything. I must be special," I muttered before heading off to lunch. I took my time getting there because we still had a session going on. I walked passed an area and saw someone in a hallway. I took a step down it before recognizing who it was.

"Keefe?" The blond head looked up from what he was doing and said, "June!" he quickly shut was he was doing and walked over. "What are you doing here?" I saw the familiar smirk on his face and I smirked back. "I just went to the Healing Center," I said. "Ooh! Miss June went to the Healing Center. Care to explain?" I filled him in on the story, trying to not include the 'touchy' moments with Zavier. By the time I was done with the lunch bell rang and we walked out of his 'ditching' spot as he called it.

"Woah, jeeeez. You go through a lot in one day. How is your side?"

"Wow! Keefe asking if I'm okay! It's a miracle!" He looked at me kind of sad, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You boys get so overwhelmed. I'm fine really. Oh! So another thing, about Sophie," he perked up at her name, I smirked at that, "She's in a mood. Like a bad mood," I exaggerated the last word. He saluted. "I will watch out. Yes ma'am," I lightly pushed him. We arrived at lunch and everyone was already there except, you guessed it, Sophie. As soon as I sat down Dex shoved his food away and said,

"Alright I'm done waiting for her. She's not coming and we know it. I'm going to find her," I stared at him. He huffed and stormed away. I did a small salute towards him and did a small roll of my eyes. He was being a bit dramatic.

"Well there goes Dex. Anybody else decide to storm off?" I asked as I turned back towards the table. All they did was stare at their food. I raised my eyebrows and continued to eat. I only got a few bites in before I couldn't eat anymore. I slightly pushed away my food and rested my head on my hand. I saw Biana look up and Keefe glanced up only to get a second glance. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Zavier standing behind me not so awkwardly, kind of confident. I raised an eyebrow at him as he said,

"Uh, hi June,"

"Hi?" I was madly confused of why he was here.

"Can I talk to you?" I nodded my head slowly and he offered me a hand to get up. I ignored it and stood up fine on my own. I waved a quick good-bye to my friends and Biana was wide-eyed. I tilted my head at her a little as I walked away. _What was on her mind?_ We walked towards an empty lunch table and sat down. I faced my friends to make sure they weren't staring at me. Biana was sneaking glances at us.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering how you were doing," I stared at him, "What?"

"And you couldn't do that in front of my other friends?" His cheeks got rosy and he looked down.

"I-uh- didn't know if you had told your friends about your.." he couldn't find the words, "Ribs?" I filled in. I don't know why he was acting so awkward. Behind Zavier I saw Biana nudge Marella and nod her head towards me. That got Fitz and Keefe's attention so they were all looking at me. "Yeah," he said.

I sighed. "Well for your information I am doing just fine and healing perfectly well," I pushed my hair out of my face. I saw Biana's eyes light up. I suppressed an eye roll. I saw Zavier's shoulders sag with relief. I took his hand, "Zavier, really I am fine. Now go be a normal teen and go eat with your friends," I let go of his hand and walked away. I sat back down at my table and I looked around at my table. Almost everyone was staring at me.

"What?" they all muttered a small nothing and their averted their eyes. It was a little bit longer before Biana left her seat and sat next to me instead of across. I sent her a look of confusion as she leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"He's still looking at you," I pulled away and looked back at Zavier, who had chosen to sit with a perfect view of me. As soon as he saw me looking he tried to make it look like he was looking somewhere else. "Oh," was all I could say.

"What did he ask you? To date him? I think he's a Level Three. What's his name?" Her teal blue eyes were lighting up at every question. I rolled my eyes but chuckled at her behavior.

"His name is Zavier, he is a Level Three, and no he didn't ask me to date him," I turned towards her as I said that.

"Then what did he ask!?" she said a little bit too loudly. Everybody else at the table looked up., clearly eavesdropping. I turned back towards the table.

"Well for everyone's information, he asked me if I was okay," everybody's shoulders dropped a little. "Why would he ask you that?" Fitz asked. "Well-" "Ugh! She said she wants to be alone!" Dex came storming back to the table. I stared at him. "You good buddy?" At least the attention was off of me. "She said she wanted to be alone and that no one could help," He took a deep breath calming himself down, "So stay away from her at study hall," We all nodded our heads and Fitz's said, "So what were you saying?" And that got me started on the long story of my injuries.

It was study hall and I saw Sophie walk in and I got up and walked past her towards more books. I passed her a note. Not one of pity, definitely not. It said,

Whoever hurt you I will kick their butt, no joke.

I heard a paper rinkle and something hit the trash can, I didn't feel sad, I felt proud, she wasn't just a shell of Sophie, there was at least something in there. I got a new book and walked back to my table, I sent her a funny look and I got a small chuckle which she tried to hide. I smiled, I had done something right. Right before I got to my seat I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked up and saw a Level Three smiling a jockey smile at me.

"Yes?" I said politely. I could easily take this dude down, but no need to start a scene _and _a trip to Dame Alina.

"Come with me," he said tugging on my wrist. I nodded my head, trying to play along, and as we walked towards wherever he was leading me I frantically looked around for a familiar face. I found Keefe's and he was staring at somewhere next to me, towards Sophie. I waved my free hand around till I got his attention. I nodded my head towards the Level Four and he wrinkled his forehead. I pointed at my wrist. He started to get up and I nodded my head, 'no'. He sent me another look of conclusion. I mouthed the words, "If things go wrong," he nodded his head and watched me get pulled towards rows of shelves.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"That is not of your concern," I furrowed my brow when his grip tightened on my wrist. He pulled towards the back of the library that could only be seen when walking by at an angle. He pushed me back and twirled me around I snapped my wrist out of his grasp and took a step back, right into a wall. The boy took a step closer to me, and then closer and closer. He was only two inches away and I felt his breath on my put his hand next to head blocking my escape. He leaned in and whispered,

"You got a pretty face. This is what you need," He started to lean in closer. My instincts kicked in.

I dropped to a crouch, kicked up in the knee and went behind him. He bent over in pain. I saw him open his mouth and I clapped my hand over his mouth behind him and whispered in his ear,

"You wouldn't want to scream for help. Who's going to believe you this scared helpless girl or the big Level Three?" He stopped struggling in my grip. He whipped around and pulled my waist towards him.

"Oh I think they'll believe me," I then tried to drop out of his grip again, but he caught me. "Don't try going anywhere," I glared at him and grabbed his cheek, "Let's make this fast, shall we?" I batted my eyelashes and puckered my lips. I saw hope glint in his eyes. I smirked at him. I kneed him where it would hurt and punched his cheek. Then I got out of his grip and kicked him in the stomach. He dropped down to the ground writhing in pain.

"Whoops! Did I do that?" I bent down to his level, "Try again buddy, you got the wrong girl," I walked out of the corner and walked with a confidence I didn't know I had. I met Keefe's eyes and he was looking at me with, was that worry? I smirked at him and dusted my hand again, then pointed at Sophie. He kept looking at me and Sophie. I reached my table and glared at him till he nodded. I sent a small smile his way and studied the rest of the time. When it was time to go home. I passed Keefe and said, "You better do something with Sophie, she needs you," and with that I glittered home. The rest of the night was so boring and I slept for a really long time. In the morning I was standing with Dex to talk with him about Sophie.

"So she said she doesn't want to talk about it," he nodded his head.

I touched his shoulder, "Dex," he looked at me, "I'm sure she'll come around she just needs time to herself. It's just a girl thing," I waited till he nodded. His eyes glanced around and caught the eye of something. Sophie. I patted his shoulder, "Good luck," I walked off to find someone else I knew before the first bell rang. I had found Biana and I talked with her, therefore making my relationship with her stronger. We caught up with everything and she invited me to hang out with her after school. I had to agree, I don't know how long it's been since I hung out with someone other than Sumria or Zavier. Days like these were very boring. At the end of the day I was walking with Biana and Fitz before Sophie caught up and said she would be going home with them. Fitz and Biana looked my way.

"I'll see you soon once I change," I stayed a little longer. My hearing helped me pick up their conversation. Something had happened with Grady and Edaline. I saw it was troubling Sophie, but I caught that Sophie had been talking with Alden. Then as the conversation Fitz said that his parents were going to go as replacement guardians. Ah, so Grady and Edaline had said no to the adoption for Sophie. That made my heart ache even more. They glittered home without noticing I was still there. I realized I would have to change quicker than usual. I ran into the house and saw Zavier sitting on my couch.

"Uh, sorry this is going to have to wait, I'm hanging out with Biana," I rushed up stairs so I wouldn't see his reaction and changed. I hurried down and he was talking with Sumria.

"Again, so sorry we couldn't hang out. Next time give a notice before I see you," and with that I rushed towards the LeapMaster and light-leaped to Everglen. Biana was waiting for me outside.

"Hey!" I waved back, "So I was thinking while Sopie talks with my dad we could give each other make-over," I held in my chuckle.

"Make-overs?" My voice came out much more squeaker then I would like it to be.

"Yeah! Sophie never wants to do them!"

"Sure," I was not ready for was about to happen. I entered her house and Fitz was walking down the stairs on the Imparter with someone, probably Keefe. He waved and I heard Keefe's voice go, "Who is it?" "June," Fitz answered. Biana practically flew up the stairs from excitement. "Whoa why is she so excited?" He said while he kept walking down the stairs. I walked up as we talked.

"I get to get a make-over from her,"

"And your excited about it?" Keefe asked through the Imparter.

"No," I said flatly, "I'm not, but there's nothing else to do and I wouldn't want to bring her down,"

"Really?" Fitz said.

"No," I said flatly,again, "I don't want her to sneak into my house and do it while I'm sleeping. If I don't come out in two hours, don't come looking I'm probably dead from makeup or frilly dresses," Fitz nodded his head and Keefe saluted. A piercing yell came from Biana's room.

"JUNE IF YOU DON"T GET IN HERE, I WILL DRAG YOU!" I waved a quick goodbye and hurried up the stairs. I walked into her room and was overloaded with all the sparkles and pinkness. She patted a poofy chair and I walked over and sat in it.

"Okay, this will be easy. I'm going to not do a crazy makeup look, I'll just do a simple. Then, we're going to do gowns, shoes, and hair!" After what seemed an eternity, she was done with my makeup and started to curl my hair. The problem with that is my hair is naturally straight, and not that good at curling. Somehow with that she managed to curl it. She ran into her closet while yelling, "Don't turn around!" Somehow I resisted the urge to turn around. She ran out holding a dark maroon dress and a burgundy dress. I could barely tell the two apart. She held them up to me studying them equaling. She finally decided the maroon dress. I went to put it on and she made sure there was no mirrors for me to see into, which was pretty hard not to do considering all the mirrors. I slipped into the dress, and then she paused. I turned around and said what is it? Herr eyes floated up to meet mine.

"June, what are these are you back?" I froze. I looked in the mirror at my back and sucked in a deep breath. What was showing on my back was my scars. My mother had done that to me when I was 10. They were light scars, all different sizes. My hand reached towards my back as I turned back around to face Biana.

"Those are my scars," I sounded more confident then I thought I was. Her face went from shock to confusion.

"From what?" she asked. I answered with, "My mother. You know how she was," Biana's face went to pity and then anger in a split second, "Don't worry. She's gone now. Plus I know how to defend myself," She walked up to me and hugged me. I sank into the hug. It's crazy that people need hugs more than they think.

"Thank you Biana," as she pulled back from the hug, her hand touched my arm. There it was again. The scar my mom had made. The very large scar. Surely enough, whenever I would wear a sleeveless dress the scar would come out. I took a deep breath.

"Really I'm fine," Biana touched my arm again. "June that woman was horrible, I don't care if she is your mother," I took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Biana, trust me when I say, I'm okay and I can protect myself from her. You shouldn't worry about me," She smiled and sat me back down. "Okay let's finish this look," Then she did my hair and I couldn't tell exactly what it was. She slipped me into some high heels. Surprisingly, I could walk around in them. She then dragged a bunch of mirrors to face me, studied me, clapped her hands loudly, and then told me to turn around.

Wow. I looked amazing. The burgundy dress was a spaghetti strap dress. It showed curves I didn't know I could have and flowed out after the waist. It wasn't too poofy and not too flat. The muscles I had gained when I was bringing my training skills stuck out to me. I was pretty built so I was ready for everything. It was the only way I could take down my mother if I needed too. I leaned closer to the mirror and looked at my face. It was like Sumria's look but a bit more sparkly. Then my eyes trailed to my hair. It was a loose side braid. I hadn't seen my hair like that since-

"June is everything okay?" Biana's concerned words came through my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It looks really beautiful. I haven't seen myself like this ever,"

"Somethings wrong. Is it the dress?" I sighed, "No, Biana, everythings fine," She touched my shoulder turning me around. "What is it?" Welp, there was no chance of hiding.

"Everything looks perfect, but" '_I don't want to seem rude but the hairstyle you gave me is giving me flashbacks,' "_Uh," _'The hair is secretly making me relieve all of the torturous moments with my mom,' "_Um, it's the," _'Please take it out and let me cry,' _"Hair. It's the hair. I haven't had this hairstyle since I left my mom. She forced me to be perfect with a braid in my hair," Biana's expression turned pity.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me take it out,"

"No! No, don't I'll live. I need to deal with my emotions anyway," I swatted her hand away. "What are we doing now? Do I just take it off or,"

"What! No! We must show the world! Your beautiful!" She dragged me towards the door. I couldn't do anything to stop her, I was in heels after all. She dragged me right before her stairs and said,

"Everyone! Gather around! I have worked very hard on this masterpiece and I can't wait to show you!" She opened her arms like she was presenting me, all I did was stay in the shadows, where they still couldn't see me. She rolled her eyes and dragged me out.

Della, Alden, Fitz, and their brother Alvar were just standing there. I looked down sheepishly. Then the front door opened and Keefe came striding in while saying, "I know! I know! I'm here! No, no, don't thank me, I don't need your-" he was cut off when he saw me standing at the top of the stairs. _Great_. More attention. I looked at all of their expressions. Fitz and Keefe's jaws were about to hit the floor. Alden just looked proud of his daughter. Della looked like she wanted to run up and hug me. Alvar was studying me. I blushed a little and looked down. I leaned over to Biana, who was gleaming like she had won an award. I whispered, "Can I take this off now?"

"What?!" She practically yelled. I sighed. She lowered her voice, but just enough where everyone could still hear her. "No! You look beautiful. Walk down the stairs and head home. Keep the dress. Oh and I don't know if you need help walking down the stairs," She reached for my arm. "No," I grabbed her arm and put it gently back to a normal position, "I don't need help going down the stairs. Could you get my stuff?" She nodded and ran back to her room. I rolled my eyes and started my walk down the stairs.

The dress was trailing behind me and everyone was still staring at me. I stopped halfway down. "Will you guys stop staring? It's creepy," Everyone's eyes went wide and they all searched for places to look. Keefe continued his walk towards Fitz and Alvar vanished in and out of view, while Alden tried distracting himself with talking to Della, but she never looked away. Towards the end of the stairs, I almost tripped and Alvar suddenly caught me. Not that I needed help, I barely fell.

"Here," he put me upright. I looked at him weirdly.

"Just for your information, 1: I had barely even tripped. I'm fine. I don't need your help. 2: Please get your hands off of me," I glared at him till his senses came back to him. He let go of me. Everyone was now staring at me again. I walked over to Della and thanked her for letting me stay. Before I was all the way done she gathered my up in a hug. I bunched up my face and furrowed my eyebrows. No one had hugged me like this in a while. I slowly relaxed and realized how much I missed the tender care of a mother. I hugged her tightly back and tried to get out of her grip. She didn't let go for a while. Before she let go she whispered in my ear, "You really do look beautiful,"

"Alright! Don't steal my mom!" Biana's voice came from the top of the stairs, holding a bag of my clothes. I smiled at her and met her at the bottom of the stairs. Alvar wasn't in the room anymore neither was Keefe or Fitz. Maybe they got jealous that I was hugging their mom or friend's mom for Keefe. I was almost at the door when I sensed something from the corner of my eye. I whipped around and I saw something heading at Biana when she couldn't see it. I pushed her behind me and took the hit. A new pain rushed through my arm.

"Oh my god! June are you okay?" Biana rushed out from behind me. I looked down and saw a fork on the ground.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" I gripped her shoulders and looked at her for any injuries. "I'm fine June. _You're _the one who got hit with a fork," I shrugged and looked down at my arm. It was only a simple scratch but it did hurt. Biana snapped around and yelled, "WHO DID THAT?" I grimaced at her yelling. Fitz and Keefe rushed out from the kitchen and Della and Alden stopped their conversation to rush over too.

"Did what?" Della asked. "This," I held up the fork and pointed to my arm. "A fork came out of nowhere and-" I was stopped by Biana, "she jumped in front of me and took the hit!"

"Your bleeding, let me call Elwin," Alden said, "No! No! It's fine only a simple scratch, it's not like I cut off a limb or anything," I interrupted. He slowly put away his Imparter he had suddenly whipped out. Biana stepped in front of me and again yelled,

"Alvar come out," Alvar flashed into view right in front of Biana. He looked down sheepishly. "You! You-" I cut Biana off by stepping in front of her and glaring at him.

"Alvar, why did you _chuck_ a fork at your little sister?" He paused before answering.

"I didn't mean to throw it and I thought she would see it," I blinked.

"Seriously? That's it? How did you not mean to throw a fork at your sister? _And _how would she see it if it was directly behind her. Unless, she had a third eyeball, she couldn't have seen it. So answer the question again, _Alvar_. Why did you chuck a fork at your little sister?" I crossed my arms over my chest. Alvar's pupils went small. I kept staring at him, there was no way he was getting away with this.

"I wanted to fool around with her," was this only thing that came out of his mouth. I scoffed.

"Thanks for the fun, I guess. I should get home," I held up my home crystal and then I turned to Biana, Keefe, and Fitz, "Thanks for having me over, " I turned to Alden and Della, "Thanks," and then I turned to Alvar, "Next time I see you, don't throw forks at your sister," and with that I turned on my heel and walking straight into the glimmering light.


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't post last week cause of thanksgiving but uh thanks for over 400 views. Here's a little short chapter for you guys. I might post tomorrow too idk. **

As soon as I got home I was bombarded with questions from both my aunt and Sumria. They helped me out of the dress and bandage my cut. I didn't do anything all weekend. It was surprising on how much I actually needed to relax. On Monday, nobody really talked to Sophie. Everyone was scared that she would lash out. Everyone felt so much pity for Sophie. She had no emotions and was getting worse everyday. One day Dex had told me that Sophie _hoped_ to be a Vacker. He seemed so mad that she wanted to be a Vacker, it was like he spat the name out with disgust. I was fine with the Vackers, as long as they didn't spread any rumors about me, _or _didn't chuck forks at me. Sophie thought I was oblivious to what was going on, but as far as secrets, I knew some of hers. I was sitting with Biana and Sophie during study hall when I looked up and saw Stina coming our way.

"Crap." I said under my breath. Stina dropped down into a seat at our table when she said,

"I never knew you were such a good actress," I saw Sophie tense up as she said, "W-What do you mean?"

"Not you Foster-you're not good at anything," Stina was really getting on my nerves. I gritted my teeth, "I meant Biana. I know your secret," Biana glared at her, "Oooo I'm scared," Biana replied.

"You should be," I saw Biana get a little uneasy and glanced at Sophie. I narrowed my eyes at Stina.

"Stina, no one will be afraid of a bean pole like you," I said with a sneer.

"She doesn't know anything. She's just trying to trick you into admitting something," Sophie grabbed her books and stood up, "Come on. Let's sit somewhere else," Before I could stand up Stina's boney arm slammed across Biana's books.

"Oh, but I do know something. See, since you've been ignoring MAruca lately, she and I have become quite close-and she's had some great stories to tell. This morning she told me the most interesting thing about the reason you and Sophie became friends," I saw Biana go pale. I gulped, this wasn't going to be good.

"What is she talking about?" Sophie said quietly. Stina flashed a wicked smile, that I wanted to punch, at Biana.

"Should I tell her, or do you want to do it?"

"Tell me what?" Biana never said a thing. I reached over and squeezed Biana's hand. Stina giggled.

"It's really quite funny. She was _forced_ to be friends with you. Her dad wanted to keep a closer watch on the freaky human girl who practically kill his son in a splotching match, so he ordered Biana to be your friend so you'd come around their house," I retracted my hand from Biana's and stood up.

"She's lying, no one can trust _Stina Heks_. Right?" I looked at Biana hopefully. Biana's eyes looked full of panic.

"Is it true?"

"Of course it's true," Stina interrupted, "She hated you before that, remember? Did you really think she suddenly wanted to be best friends for no reason?" I saw Stina's eyes look at Sophie carefully, "Hmm. I guess you did. You're even dumber than I thought," Biana came out of her statute state and reached for Sophie's arm.

"Don't!" Sophie jerked out of Biana's reach.

"Sophie," Biana pleaded. Sophie shook her head and looked around and fled. I turned towards Stina

"You! You snob! I would punch that little boney face till it swelled to a normal size. Don't talk to my friends again!," I turned towards Biana.

"I really thought you would be better. Honestly, using Sophie wasn't good," Biana's mouth opened to talk, "No, I'll talk to you later about this, ok?" I ran towards the way Sophie went. I turned the corner and I saw Sophie pushed Fitz back. My emotions took over my body and I couldn't help anything that came from my body

"Ugh. Just stop already,"

"Stop what?" Fitz asked.

"Stop pretending like you care. I know your dad put you up to it, okay?" Fitz was the same color as Biana now. I shook my head disapprovingly. No one seemed to notice me there.

"That's crazy," Keefe said looking at Fitz.

"What did Biana tell you?" Fitz's body was rigid as he looked away from Sophie. I practically felt the steam coming out of my ears.

"Nothing," Sophie practically hissed, "Neither of you had the decency to be honest with me. I had to hear about it from Stina," I heard Fitz's mutter something under his breath, but with my enhanced hearing, I should've heard it. I was so angry that I couldn't hear a thing he said.

"Sophie, it's-"

"I don't want to hear it," I heard her voice crack. My anger simmered a little, this was Sophie. She had feelings, and a heart.

"Better leave her alone," Keefe pulled Fitz down the hall and sent a worried glance towards Sophie. She shook her head and went home. As soon as her light went away I angry-walked towards Fitz. Keefe turned around as he heard my footsteps. I held up one finger, shaking as I got closer.

I pushed him as I said, "One job! One job Fitz! All you had to do was be her friend, without being a jerk!" He turned around at that.

"Excuse me? I was her friend and I-" I stopped him there.

"A fake friend at that and you know it. Your father was basically saying to _spy_ on her. That right there is not true friendship," He stopped me this time.

"How would you know? You were lonely all your life until Sophie came along! Why the change of heart?" He was fuming.

"I know from the fact that I don't need to hold up my ego with another person," I turned to walk away before stopping, "and Fitz? Please make sure you don't break Sophie's heart before I break something of yours," I walked away and went back towards the study hall. I walked immediately over to Dex and slammed my hand on the table making him jump.

"Go talk to Fitz about how he needs to be a better friend. If I stay any longer I might break something of his," Dex's surprised look stayed locked with my gaze for a good minute before he gave in and walked out of the study hall. I went back over to my stuff and I packed everything up. I took one look St Sophie's things and sighed. I picked up a pen and paper and wrote

Here's Sophie's things from school

I paused. What else would I write? I didn't want her to push it aside and I didn't want her to get over-emotional about it with whatever I wrote. I finished it by saying

I'm here for her

I walked over to the LeapMaster called out Sophie's home and simply pushed the books into the light. I heard muttering behind me and I turned my head around slightly, to see Stina and Maurca looking over at my way, whispering about me. I pretended I didn't see them and I craned my head a bit more so I could hear what they were saying.

"She broke out in a mad temper against Fitz Vacker," "I bet she has anger issues," "Didn't she used to hang out alone?" "What a weirdo,"

I took a deep breath and without looking at them, I said, "Stina you should find someone better to gossip about before there's some _nice_ rumors going on about you," I heard a startled gasp and little tapping of their shoes as they quickly walked away. I chuckled to myself as I went home, even though the school day wasn't even over.

The rest of the afternoon was great. I chilled outside, walked in the gardens, hung out with Sumria, and tried to take some naps. I was reading in my room before Zavier burst in. A startled yelp came from my body as I jumped.

"Dude what if I was changing or something?" He held up a finger and studied me. "You haven't heard?" A chill ran through my body, this wasn't going to be good. I stood up slowly as I said, "Heard what?" He took a step closer to me and saiding that shook my world.

"Sophie and Dex have gone missing,"

**I'm almost done with the first book! If you have any questions I'll be happy to answer. When I finish the first book I'll write another story called A Different View 2 and it will be the second book! So yeah . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so the chapters are getting shorter but its because its holiday season! So yea. That's all. Can someone review please? I know im sounding greedy, but i don't know if people like my story! So yea. **

I stared at him and blinked

Then I burst out laughing and as I caught my breath I said, "Your kidding right?" His stare told me otherwise. I took a deep breath. "Wait really?" Zavier started a slow nod. Then the room titled and Zavier took a step forward to catch me as I fell towards the floor.

"Easy, easy," Zavier sat me up and I let out a small whimper. I was shaking so hard that I couldn't move properly.

"Leave me alone," it came out quietly at first causing Zavier to say, "Hm?" I repeated the same thing over. A confused look came over his face and I looked him in the eye "I just need to be alone Z," He slowly nodded his head and walked out the door. As soon as I heard the door close, the flood gates came open. I didn't care that he was right outside my door listening to me cry my heart. Elves barely disappeared in the Lost Cities. Sophie wasn't even here for a full year before something happened to her. And Dex, Dex shouldn't have been caught up in this. He was dimple Dex and he made Stina bald once, he shouldn't have been caught up in this type of stuff. The tears were slowly making me fall asleep and my eyes got heavier and heavier. Releasing all of my worries, I sank into sleep, hoping everything would be okay when I woke up.

The days passed slowly. Alden hosted a search for Sophie and Dex. Edaline said she last saw Dex follow Sophie into the caves near the ocean. They had been working on alchemy for Sophie's midterms in that cave. Edaline then said that Sophie's pet imp, Iggy, who I was very fond of, pulled on Grady and Edaline's feet till they went towards the beach. When they looked in the caves they were gone by a tidal wave. I went up to Biana the next day and talked to her. I was very surprised that she actually let me talk to her without shutting me down. Fitz on the other hand was harder. I didn't want to talk to him. Part of my felt guilty and the other part wanted for him to go out there and search for Sophie and Dex himself. Biana told me Fitz was the person to tell Dex to go down to the caves for Sophie. Eventually, I put a little note underneath his door telling him I'm sorry and my emotions got the better of me. Also if he wanted to talk about it in person I would be glad too. Other than that there was nothing else we could do. Everyday was torture. Waking up hoping she had been found but realizing she wasn't found. Then going to be with the feeling she was out there and barely alive in the ocean. Days, and weeks passed before there was a discovery. Dex and Sophie's registry pendants were found at the bottom of the ocean. It was ground-breaking and it had clues. I was so excited and hopeful, we had gotten closer to finding them. Then Alden made the choice to call off the search. It was truly over and there was no way of finding Sophie and Dex. There would be a funeral. Everyone was sure Dex and Sophie were dead and I was starting to believe them. It had been weeks. They wouldn't have survived. Every day till the

When the day came I put on the traditional green dress. It had long flowing sleeves. It hugged my chest and flowed out after my hips. It didn't flow out too much, but just enough where I felt over-dressed. When I walked the light made it look like the dress was different shades of green. I put simple wedges on and some earrings. I grabbed a necklace my dresser not even caring what it was. I looked in the mirror and I looked really good, until you saw my face. It was red and puffy. Sumria rushed in and put me in a chair before curling my hair and then putting a little bit of makeup to try and cover the redness. It didn't do much, considering how much I had cried the past few days.

When I got to Wanderling Planting, there was much more people that I had intended to be there. Different shades of green filled my view and Sumria suddenly popped out of the ground dressed in green grass. I looked down at her, "Sumria you can't be here," I whispered. She stood on her tippy toes and I had to bend down to hear her properly say, "Trust me on this. You need me today," I smiled at her and we walked towards where everyone was standing. I looked around till I saw a familiar face. I saw Biana standing next to her family, red and puffy. I took a deep breath and waved at her. Fitz stared at me as I walked up and I looked down. Biana ran up to me and almost took me down with her hug.

"Why did this happen?" she said through heavy sobs. I sank to the ground with her and took her in my arms. I patted her head as I said, "I don't know. I don't know at all," We sat there for a while. I was just comforting her and then the tears from myself came. They were slow at first, then faster. The tears I was crying were silent and dreadful. I took her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Biana, if Sophie and Dex were here, they would be celebrating the time they had here and the memories. Sure, it's all very sad, but we need to make sure they were known for the amazing things they did, not for why they aren't here," She slowly nodded her head and I stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and we walked back over to her family. Biana hugged her mother and her father joined in, but before Fitz could join in too, I grabbed his arm and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. Could we put it behind us?" His eyes filled with anger and softened a bit when he thought about it.

"Those things were mean, but they didn't do much harm. Today is about Sophie though," I smiled sadly as I said, "And Dex," he looked at where they trees were going to be planted, "Yeah and Dex,"

Then the ceremony started, the Councillors appeared in the front next to Grady, Edaline, and Dex's family. I heard that Dex's parents were not matched together, and I thought that was catastrophic, but soon I understood, we didn't need to be matched up to have a great marriage. The Councillors started on some huge sappy speech and that made almost everyone start to cry. I held it together and then towards the middle of the speech, I felt the tears start to spill over. I felt someone take my hand and I looked over and Sumria peered up at me and squeezed my hand. I let out a hiccup and squeezed her hand back. Then both of the families took a step forward and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the seeds get placed into the ground. Finally, a chime sounded and shattering glass followed the noise. I kept my eyes closed until people started to shuffle around, I realized it was time for the receiving line. I went into place in front of the Vackers and someone nudged me from behind. I swiveled around to find a red eyed Keefe.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"I've been better," he said with a sad smile. I took his hand and as he looked at me I said, "We've all been better Keefe, but everything will get better" I returned his sad smile and dropped his hand when I felt a tug on my other one. I looked back down at Sumria and she motioned that the line was moving. I moved forward and crouched down to Sumria.

"Will things get better?" I asked her. She took my other hand and answered with, "Truthfully Miss June, I do not know. This is a hard time for everyone and there is nothing we are doing except grieving. Maybe things will get better, maybe things won't. Who knows," I felt the tears coming back again but I swallowed them back down as I stood up.

When I got to the front of the receiving line, I gave both the families a sad look before looking down and saying, "I really wish they were here, I'm sorry I wasn't there for them," As I was walking away, I got a good look at Dex's and Sophies tree. Dex's looked exactly like himself. The tree had red leaves and periwinkle flowers. His hair, the leaves, and his eyes, the flowers. I looked over at Sophies, and hers stood out to me. The yellow leaves, and the brown flowers. I felt my throat go tight, and I walked away from the group and found a little private area I leaned against the tree away from everyone and tried to calm my breaths. Then the thoughts started to hit me.

_If they were out there, where were their bodies? What if ends up near some poor elf? What will happen now? Why did this happen? Did they want to say something before they got washed away? Why did Dex have to go after her and not me? When did the tidal wave hit them? How come the pendants were found at the bottom of the ocean if the cave looked completely dry? Why were their pendants off their necks?_

_**Why not me?**_

My vision was going fuzzy, and I could barely breathe. I felt disconnected from my body. My hand flew to my chest and I gripped the fabric and I felt someone sob a little. It wasn't until later that I realized it had to be me who sobbed. I felt the ground shift near me and a rough hand touched my cheek. With my vision all I saw was a little shape. The figure took my hand and leaned my body against them as a slow hum rang through the air. The humming made my vision come back a little and I saw Sumria leaning against me. I looked down at where my hand was holding her and then my other one. My other hand was clenched in my dress and shaking so hard. Sumria started to sing softly to me instead of humming half way through she whispered, "Deep breaths," I followed her command and felt myself calm down and I fixed my positions against the tree again, still halfway leaning against Sumria.

"What happened to me?" My voice trembling as I spoke.

"I fear that was a panic attack Miss June. I was listening to you through the trees when I heard you cry," I took another deep breath.

"O-Ok," I stood up.

"Miss June! You are in no condition to go back out to them! You must rest!"

I gripped her hand and said, "I can do this. I must be strong for them," I walked back towards the group that was slowly disappearing and I made my way over to where the Vackers were again. Biana turned at the sound of me approaching and hugged me again.

"I thought you had left! Where'd you go?"

"Oh just some place private," She took my shoulders and examined me.

"Are you okay?" I sighed and said, "It's just sad, that's all," Then she finally noticed Sumria standing next to me.

"Oh! I thought gnomes weren't allowed in here. Who are you?"

"I am Sumira! I live with Miss June and her aunt. We've become friends after the time she's lived at her aunt's!" Sumira said cheerfully. Everyone turned at the cheerful voice at a sad scene. She froze and smiled sadly, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Vacker,"

"Oh please! Call me Biana. Nice to meet you too! It's nice to know June has some support other than me," Biana kneeled down and shook hands with the little gnome. I smiled at how kind she was to the gnome, considering she wasn't even supposed to be here.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head home," I told Biana as she stood back up.

"What! Why?" That got her family to look over at where we were standing. She gripped my hand. I leaned and told her, "This is too much for me. I can't deal with it anymore," She pulled back and nodded her head slowly. She patted my hand and said to me, "I understand, I'm going to come by later. Fitz is making me too sad," I smiled sadly and tugged Sumria away from the group. I was so close to leaving when Alvar stepped in front of me.

"Sad what happened to them, don't you think?" The feeling of warmth left my hand because Sumria released my hand and stepped away, pointing towards the gates. I nodded my head at Alvar, and put up one finger, that Alvar couldn't see, only for Sumira.

"Yes," That was the only word to come out of my throat.

"I wonder why it happened now. Why did the tidal wave suddenly come in, only taking them?" I scrunched up my brows. _Why was he asking these questions?_ "Ah, yes I wonder," I answered. "Do you wonder if their still out there?" _Yes. I wanted to blurt that out to his face. That Sophie and Dex would still be out there. But the more I viewed the facts the more, it seems unreliable. They wouldn't have survived out there in the ocean with nothing to float on for that long. _I met Alvar's unwanted eyes and told him flat out,

"Your being a creep."

An exasperated look came across his face. I saw his mouth open and before he could say anything I walked around him saying, "Really, don't ask those questions if they just held their Wanderling Planting. Goodbye Alvar." And I light-leaped back home.

Days passed slowly, as things slowly went to normal for most people. I couldn't stop thinking about Dex and Sophie. My aunt tried to comfort me, it didn't work at all. I spent most of my days with Biana just sitting in her room.

"I just don't understand how they both could just suddenly disappear!" Biana and I were sitting on her bed playing games.

"June give it up! They're gone!" Then suddenly Fitz burst into the room.

"Come on guys we got to go!" He was red in the face and sweating. "What?! Wait! What is going on?" Biana and I rushed after him as he left the room. We rushed towards the front of the house and then Keefe was down there about to go up the stairs when he saw us. He almost dropped his food and ran along beside us. Fitz ran to the LeapMaster and said, "Ok who knows of a tree that has all the different seasons on one tree?"

"The Four Seasons Tree?" Keefe and I answered at the same time. We stood there for a few seconds looking at each other then I got out of my trance and said, "What for?" Fitz yelled that name to the LeapMaster.

"Cause we're going to save Sophie," and with that he stepped into the light.

**If anybody has questions, review. If anybody has suggestions, review. I'm constantly bored and open!**


	11. NEWS

Hi everyone! I did not expect this much love on my story! I had to take a break for a little from writing to make sure I was focusing on my personal life! I am so very sorry. I did not expect for me to take this long as it went. When COVID-19 came, everything went into chaos and I got sidetracked from writing the story. Hopefully, I can start to write again and publish more. Even if I did, I know I would have to go into the next books of KOTLC to continue June's story. Thank you everyone so much for the love, you have no idea how much it means to me! I will try and crank out the next few chapters, as fast as possible to you guys.

-Much love,

Cresent


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm almost done with the first book of KOTLC! These chapters might come out really fast or really slow, sorry haha. Please enjoy this for now!**

Time seemed to stop as I stepped through the light, thoughts racing. I was the first to come out of my funk and I looked at Biana and Keefe, and grabbed their hands and pulled them into the light. I looked around wildly until I saw Fitz sprinting as hard as he could towards the tree. I bolted up and easily caught up to him. He stopped at the tree, out of breath, "Where is she?" I stepped in front of him. "Did you see her? How do you know that this is her?" He stepped away from me and said, "She reached out telepathically," I shook my head, "She's not a Telepath, Fitz,"

"Trust me she is. Just let me find her and I'll explain it later," I felt my jaw drop. "I-what?!". "Later! Help me find them!" he replied. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I started to look around and Biana and Keefe were coming up to the tree. I spotted two figures lying on the ground a few yards away. "There!" I pointed at them and ran immediately towards them. The closer I got I saw their features come into view. Dex looked unconscious and Sophie-I stopped in my tracks.

She was almost see through.

She was fading, and quickly. I started to run again and slid on my knees towards the end of the run. I felt for a pulse on Sophie. I felt someone come up beside me and take her in my arms. Fitz looked at me, a face full of worry. I nodded, the sign that a pulse was there. His face almost crumpled with relief, before reality hit him and he realized that she was still fading. Biana and Keefe, caught up to us finally and gasped at Sophie. I looked at Biana, "Get Elwin!" It's too dangerous for her to light-leap," I looked at Keefe, "Call Alden," When they didn't move I yelled, "NOW!" I looked at Fitz, who was cradling Sophie's unconscious form. I told Fitz, "Get in her brain and get her back!" and he started to complain, but when he saw my look he went to work. Then I turned to Dex and tried to shake him awake. Then I realized, I hadn't even checked for his pulse. Panic rippled through my system as I tried to feel a pulse. A sigh of relief shook my body as I felt his pulse through my fingers. I went closer to him and checked for bruises or cuts. He seemed fine physically. "June, Alden didn't answer and I can't get ahold of anyone," He studied my face, "Don't get too worried, we got Elwin coming,". I nodded. "Hey Keefe, " I asked, "could you leap Dex to Everglen?". He nodded and took Dex from my arms and leaped away.

"Sophie? Sophie, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," I stared at Sophie's to see if she would squeeze his hand, when suddenly Fitz laughed. "Everything is going to be okay," he whispered and the rest I couldn't hear. I got on my knees and looked around to see if Biana or Elwin had gotten here yet. "Dex is fine. Keefe leaped him to Everglen,and Biana left to get Elwin. We weren't sure if it was safe to move you," I heard a slight hitch in his voice. I closed my eyes and sat back on my heels. My thoughts drained out the noise of Fitz's voice talking to her. Sophie and Dex were safe, after weeks of thinking they were dead. I tried to hide the small smile on my face. It wasn't a great time to smile, but my friends were safe. We would be okay. I opened my eyes once I heard footsteps and saw Elwin yelling, "Where is she?", when he saw her he gasped and said, "Open her mouth!," I scooted closer to her and worry was on everyone's faces. "Try to swallow, Sophie," I looked at Elwin and said, "I'm going to check up on Dex now," He nodded and Fitz started to talk to Sophie again.

Once I leaped away to Everglen, and entered the house. Keefe was standing there pacing and he looked up at me and said, "Is she okay?". "It seems she's okay for now. How's Dex?". "Alden took him and that's all I know. I've been pacing waiting for someone to enter this house ever since," I took a shuddering breath. "This is crazy and weird, but at least they're alive." He nodded. "I'm going to go home for a bit. I'll go to Elwin to check up on Sophie and Dex," I stepped forward and hugged Keefe, "Everything will be okay," and I held up my home crystal and leaped away.

No one greeted me when I got home. I didn't expect anyone to, they still thought I was numb. I went out back and looked around for Sumria, no one was around so I climbed up to my balcony and surprisingly enough, I didn't hear any voices in the house. I peaked my head out my door and said, "Hello? Is anyone here?" I frowned at the quietness and went back out to my balcony. The sun was starting to set and golden hour was starting to begin. Finally, I heard voices from downstairs. I walked downstairs to hear arguing. It sounded like my aunt and Sumria.

"Miss, I beg you, she is becoming more and more unresponsive. You need to talk to her,". I sucked in a breath. I had never heard Sumria's voice like that. "Sumria, she needs to take her own time to recover. She lost two of her best friends, and on the same day." I then decided to intervene and share that Sophie and Dex were back. I walked down and said, "Hey, we need to talk," as Sumria and my aunt both turned to me, their faces fell. It was like a mask fell over their faces.

"So today, while I was over at Biana's place, Fitz found out Sophie and Dex were alive. We rushed there and Sophie was fading and Dex was unconscious. We saved them and I'm sorry," Their masks fell and their jaws were agape, "I acted like such a numb baby. I'm okay now, I think. Sophie's state is not good though, we still don't know if she'll make it." I waited for any response from either of them. They didn't say anything for a good 15 seconds. I started to shift on the balls on my feet. "Oh my.," was all my aunt said as she rushed forward and hugged me. "I am so glad to hear that Miss June," Sumria exclaimed, "You can check up on your friends later. Tonight you will be hanging out with you aunt and I." I peered over my aunt's shoulder and let out a happy sigh. I didn't realize how much I had missed talking and having fun with my family. That night we played board games till almost 1 in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ayooo, this chapter seems longer but idk. Sorry it took so long, school's been hard on me and I had writers block. But have a great time reading this while I try and get the most out of the creative boom I just got. **

When I woke up, I didn't know what to do. For the first time in weeks, I had things to do. Should I call Zavier, or check up on Sophie and Dex. I got up and put on a white long flowing tunic with a green overcoat and black tights underneath. I picked up my Imparter and looked at it. This would be the first time in days I would call Zavier. I didn't know what to say if I called. Thankfully, before I could call a knock sounded at my door. I threw my Imparter on my bed before saying she could come in. Sumria peeked her head into my room and exclaimed, "Miss June, I have come here to ask you for your help," My head perked up at the sound of her voice. "Sumria, what happened?" She messed with her clothes and said, "One of our gnomes has gone missing,". "What!" I burst out, "How are you saying that so calmly!". She looked back up at my face and said, "We know the general direction he should be in but I'm afraid the search party can't go shouting for him. There is something in the woods that can be deadly to anyone, mostly gnomes though," I took a deep breath, looks like I knew what I was doing today. "And Miss June?" Sumria's voice turned shy as she asked, "we need all the help we can get. So can you ask your friend for help?" I must've looked confused because she added, "The older one with black hair, the boy. Zavier, I think." _Oh. _I don't know what face I'm making but it must've been weird to have Sumria say, "I thought you were friends?". I glance quickly at the Imparter on my bed. "We are friends, I just haven't talked to him in awhile. I don't know if he'll say yes,". Her face falls a little before lighting up a bit and she exclaims, "Don't worry! It's fine because we have you. Now you might want to suit up because of the dangers that lurk in the forest," I feel my eyes bug out, "_Suit _up?". Sumria took my hand and led me to a room at the end of the hallway, that I hadn't thought to explore till now.

Opening the door I see the walls covered in an assortment of things. Clothes, statues, books, crates, and weapons. My eyes widened at all the weapons as we got closer. What really draws my eyes is a box wrapped in golden vines. I go over and open it and a sharp gasp comes out of my mouth when I see a gorgeous pair of daggers sitting inside. The hilt was black and had golden vines wrapped around where the blade met the hilt. "Beautiful," Sumria's whisper shook me out of the trance I was in. "Definitely," I whisper back. Sumria holds up two sheaths along with two holsters. "Which one?" she asks with a smug look on her face. In fifteen minutes I'm right on the trees's edge and with two daggers sheathed on my thighs. Another pair in my boots, but they are lighter and easier to throw. I give Sumria a look, "Are you sure about this?" She nods her head slightly while saying "Just be back here by dark or else you might get lost," I nod my head and start my long walk towards a missing gnome.

I don't know how long I've been walking, minutes, or hours? After a while of walking and seeing nothing I had pulled out my knives and started to twirl them. Surprisingly, twirling them was smooth, it came naturally from my years of training. Everything looked the same, trees, bushes, and sometimes moss. As I walked by a particularly large tree I heard a snap to my left. With my hearing I could tell they were getting closer to me second by second. I glanced around for a place to hide, finally choosing to climb the tree and wait to jump on whatever was coming my way. My hands were wrapped close around my daggers. Seeing it come into view, the rest was a blur as I jumped on top of whatever came into my line of sight. A groan came from underneath me and I finally saw who I had jumped on. Zavier.

"What the he-Wha-June?" Zavier's eyes met with mine, all I saw was surprise. I mentally facepalmed myself at not seeing who I had jumped on. "Uh, hey," I forced out. A small smile crept onto my face and I suddenly realized how close we were. I could feel his breath on my skin, and my hair dangled on his face. I quickly got up and looked away, the blush crawling up on my skin. I heard him stand up and he dusted himself off. Then I looked at him again, "What are you doing here?". He blinked a few times before answering, "You called my Imparter and you didn't answer me, so I came over,". I blinked at him this time before remembering, "Oh! That was most likely Sumria. I left my Imparter on my bed, but that still doesn't fully answer my question," He quickly looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, "I-uh- thought you were in trouble and Sumria pointed towards the forest. And uh, here I am," I opened my mouth then closed it. Zavier cleared his throat. "What's with the daggers?" I looked down and realized I was still holding my daggers in my hand. I cleared my throat, "Sumria gave these to me. They're so I can protect myself," I put them back in their sheaths. He looked confused, "From the wild beast in the woods," His eyes widened. "She didn't tell you about it! Of course she didn't tell you about it," I dragged a hand down my face. "I mean we'll obviously have to stick together to find the missing gnome," his face once again got wrinkles between his eyebrows, "there's a missing gnome and we have to find her but, we can't be in these woods past sunset or else the beast might get us." I finished.

"Wow." That's all? I raised my eyebrows. "But, um," he grabbed his hands in front of him, "are you okay to do this?" I leaned forward, "What?", Zavier gulped and gripped his hands tighter, "You know with all the Sophie and Dex things still going on," I furrowed my brows. I mean sure they were with Elwin, but at least they were alive. I gasped suddenly, "You don't know." He took a step closer to me, "What don't I know?" I threw my hand over my mouth, "Ok, but you can't tell anyone," He nodded his head, "They're alive. Sophie and Dex are alive!" I exclaimed. His eyes grew dark, "June I told you this already. They're not coming back. You have to let them go." I chuckled what he was saying. "No, you don't understand. They were kidnapped and Sophie light-leaped Dex to the Four Seasons Tree, and Fitz, Keefe, Biana, and I got her back. She's faded though, but she's alive. I wasn't wrong!" His eyes grew wide and suddenly I didn't know what to do. The once comfortable silence between us was unbearably tense. He suddenly swept me up into a giant hug. I started to giggle at his show of excitement, and as he suddenly spun us around, my giggles turned into full on loud laughter. My laughter mixed into his and once he stopped spinning, he and I just stayed in that hug for the longest time. "I'm happy for you. It was hard to see you that way." he whispered into my ear. I hugged him tighter knowing what he meant. Then a crack sounded to my right. I froze. "Did you hear that?" I whispered, slowly I felt him nod. _Shoot. _I must've not noticed whatever it was's footsteps as it got closer because of my laughter. _And maybe because of how loud your heart is. _I tried to block out that intrusive thought. "We need to get up that tree and stay quiet," Again, I felt him nod. We slowly pulled apart from each other, not that eager to make noise. I signaled him to start climbing and I took out my knives and I moved into a fighting stance. _Thunk! _I whirled around to see Zavier pointing at me to get up the tree. I rolled my eyes at his frankness to get me to turn around. I quickly scampered up the tree and sat in a crouch next to Zavier. I looked at him and we made eye contact and with determination in our eyes we waited for anything to come into our sights.

**HOLD UP HOLD UP. IT"S BEEN A YEAR! It's been a year and two days since I first published the first chapter of this story. Thank you so so much for all the love on this story. You don't know how much it means to me. I thank every single one of you for all the love you've given this story. And we are almost at 1k views and I am thankful for that too. I love every single person who reads my story and I can't believe it actually got this much love. Much love and thanks, (and maybe some new chapters sooner than this time)**

** -Cresent**


End file.
